No ordinary girls
by H2o JAW
Summary: We all know the Winx club. Six girls-fairies to be exact. But imagine if they weren't fairies, all the magical dimensions never existed,and they never knew each other. Imagine they are all new 2nd year high school students at Eastwood high. But what happens if something magical does happen?
1. The New Girls

Prologue

We all know the Winx club. They are six friends-fairies to be exact.

Bloom princess of Sparx, was raised on Earth. She has a sister, Daphne. She's the Keeper of the Dragon flame.

Stella princess of Solaria. Fairy of the sun and moon.

Flora citizen of Linphea. Fairy of nature, has a sister Rose.

Musa citizen of Melody. Fairy of music.

Tecna citizen of Zenith. Fairy of technology.

Layla(also known as Aisha) princess of Andros. Fairy of water.

And here they are in their enchantix, flying in the air. Yet another victory for the Winx club, for they have saved the world once again.

But, imagine if they never were fairies, if all the magical dimensions never existed and they never went to Alfea, if they don't know each other, and they are all new 2nd year students at Eastwood high. Let's see the Winx club as ordinary girls. But what happens if something magical does happen? (a winx club story as ordinary girls, similar to Disney teen movies, i got inspiration from Disney's "Zapped", you should see it).

Chapter 1

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The clock was showing 6:30,it was the 1st of September, second year of high school. A red haired girl woke up. She went to the bathroom, she got out and walked down the stairs.

-Morning mom, dad. Morning Daphne.

-Morning Bloom.

-Morning sweetie.

-Morning.

Bloom sat down and ate her breakfast. She got dressed in her school uniform(a white shirt with a grey tie. A grey coat on top of it, with buttons buttoned right under the tie. A grey skirt-a little above the knees, long socks under the knees and flat grey shoes).

-This is it.-she said nervously.

-Don't worry honey you will be great. I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends.

-Well, i had some in my old school.-she mumbled to herself-Well bye!

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

A blonde girl woke up at the sound of her alarm clock showing 6:30. She went to the bathroom, when she got out she came down the stairs.

-Morning Stella.-her mom said.

-Morning.-she yawned.

-How was your stay at dad's?

-Oh, it was great. He let me go shopping yesterday all-day-long!-she squealed.

-All day long!? But honey, what about breakfast, lunch, dinner... Oh, that dad of yours is gonna get it!-said her mom angrily.

-No mum, actually i had breakfast first, and then stopped for lunch at the mall.-she smiled nervously-Anyways gotta go get dressed.

She put on her uniform (the same as Bloom's,every uniform's gonna be the same). She walked down the stairs and just when she was about to open the door, she heard a yell and saw her brother running, more like stumbling down the stairs with a juice in his hand. Just her luck, she taught. He fell and he accidently sprayed the juice all over her skirt and a part of her shirt.

-JAMIE!-she yelled

-Sorry.-said her five year old brother.

Her mother gave her a towel, she dried off the juice, but there was a huge stain. After that she nervously left the house.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFF

A brunette woke up at 7:00. She walked down the stairs.

-Morning!

-Morning.-her parents and sister said. She started eating her breakfast. Her parents noticed she was nervous.

-What is it Flora, are you ok?-asked her mom.

-It's nothing, just nervous. I don't want things to be like last year at the old school. Remember that "accident"(she emphasised the word accident with her fingers)last year?

-Oh, honey it wasn't your fault, Amy poured water on your skirt.-said her mom.

- _We_ know that, but no one else does! I'll just go get dressed.

She got dressed and left for school.

MMMMMMM

Musa was sleeping as she heard her dad.

-Wake up Musa it's 7:30 you'll be late for school!-she instantly got up. She went to the bathroom and got dressed. She went down the stairs to find Shannon packing Musa's top for _her_ gym class. (Shannon is Musa's step sister, after her dad got married with Emilly-Musa's step mother-they are both nice, but Musa still doesn't like them. Especially since Shannon borrows her clothes without asking. Shannon has a strawberry-blond short curly hair and brown eyes and Emilly has a medium lenght brown hair and brown eyes)

-What do you think you're doing!?-yelled Musa.

-Sorry Musa i just really like your top, but i'm your sister now, we should share.-she smiled.

Musa just facepalmed. Her father called her aside.

-Musa, honey, i'm sorry but you're gonna have to get used to it, and she's right you should share.

-But dad, i don't like them, and we even had to move because of them!

-Come on Musa give them a chance, they gave us a chance.

Musa nodded and hurried up to school with Shannon.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

The alarm clock was beeping. It was 6:30. A purple haired girl woke up. She checked her list, it said:

Morning

6:30-Wake up

6:30-6:45-Go to the bathroom and dress up for school

6:45-7:00-Eat breakfast

7:00-7:10-Get ready for school

7:10-7:30-Check mail

7:30-Go to school.

She did all that, and now she was on her computer, when her sister-Rita- rushed in. (Rita is always telling on her, pulling pranks and stuff like that, always bothering her...and she's really mean. She has a short purple hair that she wears in messy pigtails. She is one year younger than Tecna)

-Dad, mom, Tecna is using her computer again!

-What are you doing?-she wispered- I'm not using the computer!-she yelled.

Their parents came rushing in.

-Tecna, i thought we had a deal, no computer until 10:00 o'clock!-said her mom.

-Sorry mom.-said Tecna.

Their parents left the room.

-Thanks a lot sis!-frowned Tecna.

Very soon Tecna and Rita left for school.

LLLLLLLLLLLL

Layla suddenly jumped out of bed at the sound of a horn and her dad yelling:

-WAKE UP WAKE UP!IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!

She woke up and quickly got ready, it was 7:00.

She went downstairs to find her three brothers, mom and dad at the table.

-So Layla are you trying out for the school's basketball team?-asked her dad, who was the couch of the school's boys basketball team.-Your brothers are all trying out.

-Of course dad, but i'm trying the girl's team!-the girl's team was led by her mom.

-Just stay away from boys-said her dad.

-I can take care of myself ;) -said Layla.

She was ready for school.

-Come on Jason(third year of high school),Rick(fourth year of high school)and Matt(first year of high school)!-they followed her and left for school.


	2. Late!

A sketch of the school, and their paths from home to school.

E-Eastwood high

P-Path

B-Bloom

S-Stella

F-Flora

T-Tecna

M-Musa

L-Layla

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

L

P

P

P

Chapter 2

BBBBBBB

Bloom sighed as she was about to enter the school. She made her first step in. She smiled, but that smile soon faded away when she figured out that she doesn't know where the English classroom is. The bell was ringing.

-Oh no-she taught.

SSSSSSS

As Stella entered the school she smiled, her first class was English.

-Everything is fine...Wait! I don't know where is the classroom-she taught. She started panicking.

FFFFFFFF

Flora was nervous as she walked inside.

-Everything is fine...just keep calm…Oh! Where's the English classroom!?

She went pale when the bell rang.

MMMMMMM

Musa was dragged inside the school by Shannon, because she didn't want to enter.

-So your classroom is upstairs, you turn left, go left, turn left, go left and turn right, go right. Got it?

-Oh, uh-huh yeah, got it-said Musa who was busy looking around the school and didn't hear a thing.

-Ok, good luck-said Shannon, and left as the bell rang.

Musa came to her senses. Then she remembered, she doesn't know where the classroom is!

TTTTTTTTTTT

Tecna entered with her sister. She had maps from the school printed from before, so she gave one to Rita.

She made it to the classroom. She entered and saw music instruments! Luckly no one saw her.

-I must have mistaken the map, so the English classroom is on the other side of the school! I am so gonna be late!-she taught as she started running towards the classroom.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Layla ran inside the school with her brothers, their classrooms were in the right hallway from the entrance.

-Bye!-said Layla.

-Bye!

Layla just stood there for a couple of minutes trying to figure out where was her classroom. The bell rang. She couldn't remember. She started running in panick. What was she gonna do!?

The girls were hurriedly running through the school knocking on every door. Then, they heard Tecna whisper loudly to herself:

-Classroom 152.

They all smiled since that was the English classroom.

They all went running the same direction, and when they opened the door all six of them stumbled inside the classroom.

The class started to laugh as the teacher angrily glared at them.

-Just what do you think you're doing!?-the teacher yelled.

-We're sorry sir, we were looking for the classroom, and we couldn't find it. According to that i suppose that the six of us are new students. And i think i speak in the name of everyone when i say we are deeply sorry for this and it will never happen again.-Tecna answered diplomaticaly.

They headed to the empty long bench for six and sat as the teacher nodded.

In one of the tables there were six guys whispering:

-I think you may have a competition Tim-smirked the magenta haired guy.

-Oh, shut up. No one can beat me in anything. I'm the smartest kid in school-Timmy said proudly.

-We'll see about that-said a blonde haired guy.

As the girls sat down they started whispering:

-Now that was an exciting event. What are your names i'm Stella.

-I'm Bloom.

-My name is Tecna.

-I'm Flora

-Musa here!

-Layla.

-So you guys are new here?-asked Layla.

-Hey my calculations are always correct!-defended Tecna.

-Well you got that right -said Musa -we are all newbies here.

-So since you're in this class i'm guessing you're sophomores?

-Right again Tecna.-said Stella-she's gonna be a buzzkill-she mumbled to the others as they giggled.

-Well i suggest we stick together, since we're all newbies and it looks like we're gonna get along-suggested Bloom.


	3. The Fight

The girls were walking towards the cafeteria.

-Man i'm starving!-complained Stella.

-Well here's the food-a girl nicely told them-Hey Musa i see you made some friends.

-Oh, hey-said Musa annoyed.

-You know this girl-whispered Flora.

-Yeah, guys this is my step-sister Shannon. Shannon these are my friends Bloom, Stella, Flora, Layla and Tecna.

-Well nice to meet you, i guess i'll see you around-she happily said as she left.

-We'll be right there, were just getting some napkins-Bloom told the girls. She and Stella went to get napkins, and when they turned around they bumped into someone.

-Hey watch where...

-Sorry didn't see ya there-said Stella.

They both looked up and when they saw the guys they blushed.

-No, it's ok we didn't see where we're going. My name is Sky.

-And i'm Brandon.

-My name's Stella and this is Bloom. Nice to meet you.

-Oh, you're the newbies from English class.-said Brandon as he chuckled.

Sky lightly hit him.

-Well, it was pretty embarassing-mumbled Bloom.

-No, no it was funny, i mean just like the movies. And since you interrupted the class, you already got a few fans.-he joked.

-Ha ha, well... um...i guess we'll see you 'round.-said Bloom

-See ya.

-Hey who were those boys ha?-(layla)

-Oh that was Brandon and Sky.-answered Bloom

-New and already got a crush, well sweetie enjoy it while you can, 'cause there's no way you get those boys. They are ours, all six of them-they heard a voice from behind.

They turned around to see a girl with a long straight blonde hair along with five other girls behind her looking just like her, but with some small differences.

-The name's Destiny, as in destiny to rule. I am the ruler of the school.

\- Yeah, she like rules

-Shut it-she whispered to one of the wanna-bees that said that(wanna-bees are her five "friends" that do everything like her and follow her around, kinda like the Beta girls from season 3).

-Excuse me, but who made _you_ the ruler of the school?!-yelled Layla.

That got everyone's attention and they all turned around to see the upcoming fight.

-I _am_ the ruler of the school, everyone knows that.-she said as she angrily sprayed Layla with juice. That made Musa react.

-Hey you better treat my friends with respect or else you'll have to deal with me!

Destiny just smirked and sprayed her with juice too.

-Ups, clumsy me. Are you gonna cry now?!-everyone started laughing.

-Come on Musa, she just made herself an appointment with destiny.-Layla mocked.

She and Musa charged towards Destiny, and they were just about to hit her when Bloom and Tecna held Musa's hands and Stella and Flora held Layla's hands.

-Let me go i'm not finished with her!-they yelled.

Then suddenly a teacher walked in the cafeteria.

-What is the meaning of this?!-he yelled.

Suddenly Destiny collapsed.

-Oh, professor they hit me, those six girls.-she cried.

-Why would you hit poor Destiny when she did nothing bad to you!

-But we didn't, of course we want to but we didn't!-Layla defended-and besides, the others were just trying to stop us, and they did before we actually hit her!

-Everyone saw us!-said Musa.

-Well alright then are these girls telling the truth?

No one raised their hands.

Musa growled. Shannon wasn't there, oh great, now no one can save them!

Suddenly six guys came towards the professor.

-They didn't do it professor, we saw them with our own eyes.-Destiny was furious.

-They are lying sir, can't you tell that I'm hit?-she said while pointing at her cheek the wanna-bees just put make up on.

-Alright than it's settled. Three hours detention! And one extra hour for you three(pointing at Stella, Musa and Layla) for wearing an unclean uniform at school. You will receive your detention after class, come to my office.

-Excuse me sir where is your office?-asked a scared Flora.

-The principal's office. Welcome to Eastwood high girls!-he left the cafeteria.

-That is a proof of what I can do, so you mind your buisness I'll mind my. Let's go girls.

Musa was just about to hit her when someone caught her hands.

-That's what brought us detention in the first place, do you really wanna do that again?-asked Tecna.

-We're sorry you guys got detention. We tried to help….-said the black-haired guy.

-It's ok.-smiled Flora.

-Well we may as well introduce ourselves. I'm Helia, the blond is Sky, the brown-haired is Brandon, the one with the glasses is Timmy, the purple-haired guy is Nabu and that one is Riven. We call ourselves the Specialists.

-Nice to meet you. My name is Flora, the one with the red hair is Bloom, the blondie is Stella this is Tecna, the black-haired is Musa and the last one is Layla.

-Well we'll see you 'round.-smiled Brandon.

The guys left.

The bell rang. Everyone left except for the girls.

-Well girls we have detention to go to.-said Musa.

-Sorry we got you detention too.-told? Layla the others.

-It's not your fault, it's that Destiny girl.-said Bloom.

Stella was smiling as they walked inside a classroom led by the principal.

-I'll come back in three hours for Bloom, Flora and Tecna, and for four hours for the rest of you.-he left.

-Stella why are you smiling!?-yelled Layla.

-I was just thinking about Brandon….-she said dreamily.

-So what do you guy think of the Speciallists?-asked Bloom.

-What's there to think, they are a bunch of guys that every girl likes and think they're "special"-according to the name.-said Musa who knew them from the things Shannon's been telling her.

-Well I think Sky is kinda cute.-said Bloom.

-I think the same of Helia.-said Flora dreamily.

-I just realized something!-Tecna suddenly said.

-What?-they asked in union.

-They have a name we don't!

-Um, earth to Tecna! We _have_ names. Mine is Stella…

-Not those kinda names, I mean a group name, you know, for example, they are the Speciallists.-(Tecna)

-I have an idea, how about "The Stella girls"?

-How about not?-said Layla.

-Not? I don't think that's a good name.-joked Stella as Layla threw a paper ball at her.

-Alright than we can call it…"Beautiful Sunshine Fashionable and Musically Talented Lady's" get it it's got our names' capital letters.

-How about Winx?-asked Bloom.

-Winx what does that mean?-(Tecna)

-Nothing. It doesn't have to mean anything to be a good name.-(Bloom)

-Okay than Winx club it Is.-(Musa)

-Let's join hands.-(Bloom)

They joined hands and yelled:

-WINX CLUB!


	4. Detention

Chapter 4

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bloom opened the door and went to the living room to find her parents and sister sitting in silence.

-I'm home!-she said confused.

-Sit down Bloom.-said her father seriously.

-The principal called us.-said her mum, also seriously.

-We are very disappointed in you.-said her mom.

-Can you let me explain? Please?

-Honestly Bloom why can't you be more like your sister here. She never got in trouble her entire life!-her mother ignored her.

-Mom, this isn't about that you see….

-Go to your room Bloom.-said her father strictly.

-Just listen!-yelled Bloom-I'm sorry. There were these girls, they insulted us. And two of my new friends wanted to fight for that. But we stopped them. But then the principal came and he trusted that girl instead of us. Some guys tried to help us, but the principal believed her.

Her parents remained speechless.

-We're sorry Bloom.-said her dad with his head down.

-It's ok you didn't know. Now how about dinner?-said Bloom leaving the whole incident behind.

-OK honey. But I think Daphne should cook instead of you.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Stella quetly walked inside. She was scared seeing her parents together. They always fought when together, and now imagine them angry at each other _and_ her at the same time!

-Stella sit down!-she heard her father.

She sat down.

-The only thing I have to say is why? Why were you fighting, I mean you know better than that!-said her mom who was obviously more disappointed than angry.

-Well, I actually didn't fight…

-Enough! Stop trying to get out of this!-yelled her father angry.

-Radius stop yelling at my daughter, let her finish!-yelled her mom.

-Well she's my daughter too! And I can yell at her if I want to. Now Stella go to your room!-her dad was furious.

-NO! Stella EXPLAIN!-said her mom.

-Long story short, we got insulted-and by "we" I mean my friends and me-got insulted by this girl and two of my friends got angry and wanted to fight her, but we stopped them and when the principal came he believed her that we were fighting her-as she said.-finished Stella.

-Sorry honey. You can go to your room.-said her mom.

Stella was talking to her brother as she heard a knock.

-Come in!

-Hi Stella.-it was her dad-I'm sorry for what happened, I was just furious, I couldn't believe that my daughter was in a fight.

-It's ok daddy-she said as she hugged him.

-Well I'm leaving now.-he said as he hugged Jamie too.

-Can't you stay for dinner?-asked Jamie.

Their dad had a sad look on his face.

-Sorry guys, but you know the rules. You're with me on weekends, and now since you moved, you'll be coming for vacations and some holidays.-he said as he kissed them good bye and left.

FFFFFFFFFFFFF

Flora walked in.

-Flora honey please tell us what happened we know you didn't fought.-said her mom.

Flora told them the story.

-And that's it.-she said.

-I knew there was an explanation for this!-said her dad happily as her parents hugged her.

MMMMMMMM

Musa stepped inside and saw her dad running towards her.

-Musa my darling are you ok? Sit down, here have a glass of water, Shannon told me you had detention, and the principal called. Why were you fighting, Musa why do you always fight?!

-I'm sorry daddy, but you see me and my new friends went to the cafeteria. And there was this girl Destiny, she insulted two of my friends, so me and Layla-also one of my friends-wanted to fight her, but luckly the others stopped us. Then the principle walked in and Destiny said we fought her, but the truth is we didn't land a hand on her! So he believed her and not us!-she yelled.

-Well I'm glad it's over-her dad hugged her.

Musa went to her room. Shannon came.

-So what do you think?-(Shannon)

-Of what.-(Musa)

-Well the school, Destiny-she growled as she said her name-and the Speciallists?-(Shannon)

-I like the school, as you can see I made some fiends and Destiny is a pain in the…

-Musa!-Shannon scolded her.

-Sorry.

-Continue...-(Shannon)

-That's all-Musa said avoiding the last question.

-What about the Speciallists?

-What about them?-Musa was playing dumb.

-What do you think, do you like them, or any other guy?

-No, I don't have a crush. And as for the Speciallists, well let's just say that some of my friends like them, but that's all I'm gonna say, I can't spill their secrets to everyone.

-It's ok.-smiled Shannon noticing that Musa skipped the question again. 'She must like someone from the Speciallists' she taught.

TTTTTTTTTT

-Sit!-Tecna heard her mother say strictly, just as she opened the door.

-Mum I have a logical explanation for this.-defended Tecna.

-You better have!-said her dad.

-Well it all started…-Tecna told them the story- and that's the end.-she said.

-We believe you.-said her mother.

-But mom, she is lying…..

-As for you young lady, we are ashamed of you! You could've helped your sister! You're grounded for one week!-Her mom scolded Rita.

-Thanks a lot nerd!-Rita angrily said.

-Rita!-their mom yelled angrily.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Layla walked in the house and sat down on the couch, she knew what was waiting for her.

Her parents and brothers came.

-Speak!-her mom said.

Layla told them the story.

-Honey, are you sure there were no boys?-asked her dad.

-Yes dad I am.-answered Layla.

-OK, well I'm done with the questions. Oh and great news, your brothers made the team! Girl tryouts are tomorrow after class.-said her dad as he left with the boys outside. (I want to make her dad kinda like Jerry, Alex's dad from Wizards of Waverly place, you should watch that, the episodes are pretty funny)

-I'm sorry mom.-said Layla.

-You shouldn't fight. But you did it with a reason. To protect your friends. And I'm proud of you, but still, you shouldn't fight, unless you're attacked.–said her mom as she hugged her.


	5. Science class

Chapter 5

-Hey girls!-called Bloom when she saw the girls inside the school.

-Hey what's up? Are you grounded for the detention? I'm not, I know I'm so lucky.

-Stella stop talking! She didn't hear a thing!-said Musa.

-Well I heard something. No, I'm not grounded and I'm happy no one else is.-said Bloom.

The girls went inside the classroom to find the Speciallists.

-Hey girls!-(Sky)

-How did you survived detention?-joked Riven.

-Riven!-whispered the guys.

-Well as you can see we're alive.-said Musa annoyed.

The class started. It was science.

-Good Morning class. Today we will make an experiment, we've already done this one. Turn to page 394. You will work in pairs, but this time I will choose the pairs so you could associate with other students as well instead of just with some of them. Alright. Sky is with Bloom, Stella with Brandon, Flora with Helia, Tecna with Timmy, Layla with Nabu, Musa with Riven.

-Professor do I have to be with him?-pleaded Layla.

-There will be no exceptions miss Layla.-said the professor.

Layla just frowned.

Bloom and Sky, Stella and Brandon and Flora and Helia were working together and they were doing pretty good. On the other hand, Tecna and Timmy were fighting on who's right, Layla was trying to stay away from Nabu as far as possible since she hated boys, especially this one, while Musa and Riven were just fighting with no reason whatsoever.

TTTTTTTT

-What are you doing you are supposed to warm up the test tube!-whispered Tecna angrily.

-I did!-defended Timmy.

-Yeah on 30 degrees!-(tecna)

-No it's supposed to be on 35 degrees!-(timmy)

-Alright, if you want to prove that you're better than me at science, then enter the science contest and if I win I'm the smartest…-said Tecna.

-…And if I win I'm the smartest!-said Timmy.

-DEAL!-they said in union and shook hands.

LLLLLLLLLLL

-Earth to Nabu!-Layla was waving her hand in front of Nabu's face.

-What? Oh sorry.-said Nabu as he started working.

-Why were you staring at me….again?-Layla said the last word quetly.

-Well um… I think you're beautiful.-said Nabu as he quckly covered his mouth realizing that he just said that out loud.

-Well _i_ think that you don't want a black eye. Am I wright?-said Layla.

-Oh sorry.-said Nabu.

MMMMMM

-Riven what are you doing, we are supposed to make an experiment!-said Musa.

-Chill, you'll make it on time.-said Riven.

- _I_? What about you you're supposed to work too!-said Musa angrily.

-This is what I usually do for science class, I pair up with Timmy , he does all the work while I just sit around.-(riven)

-Ok, then I'll take all the credit!-(musa).

-Fine.-said Riven as he dropped an unneeded ingredient in the potion.

The test tube blew up.

-Who did this?!-yelled the teacher! Luckily the experiment didn't blow up all around the clasroom, it just made the table dirty.

-It was Musa professor!-said Riven-She did it _all by herself_!-SMIRKED Riven.

-Well, I'm sorry to inform you that both of you are going to spend some time together after school cleaning the classroom, not because the experiment blew up, because you can't get along. And that also stands for Layla and Nabu and Timmy and Tecna! Timmy, you and Tecna will be cleaning the English classroom, while Layla and Nabu are cleaning the Math classroom!

-But Mr. Laritate I need to go to basketball tryouts, is there any possibility for me to come later?-(layla)

-Well I suppose that won't be a problem.-said Mr. Laritate as the bell rang and he left the classroom.

-Well I'm heading for tryouts wanna come?-said Layla.

-Sure why not.-said Bloom.

-Unfortunately we can't come.-said Tecna-because someone here caused us detention-she said as they turned to Riven.

-What? Why is everybody looking at me?-he said playing innocent.

-Oh I don't know, maybe 'cause you made the wrong potion and it blew up. And thanks to that the six of us (Layla, Nabu, Timmy, Tecna, Musa and Riven) are having detention!-yelled Musa.

-Me? You blew up the potion!-said Riven.

-No, you put that, whatever it was inside the potion!-said Musa. And with that he stopped talking.

-Well ok, I'm going-said Layla.

The girls and their new friends (Helia, Sky, Brandon) came with her to the gym class along with Nabu who didn't believe that she is a good basketball player and that she's gonna get in the team because her mom is the coach.

MMMMMMM

Musa and Riven were almost finished cleaning.

-I'm sorry-mumbled Riven.

-What?-(Musa)

-You heard what I said and I'm not gonna say it twice!-(riven)

Musa smiled-well, then apology accepted-she said.

-So, uh… friends?-said Riven as he stretched his hand to shake hands with her.

-How about frenemies?-asked Musa.

-Ok-said Riven as they shook hands.

It was kinda weird for Musa, when she touched his hand, she kinda started to like him, but not as a crush, or at least that's what she's been telling herself.

LLLLLLL

Layla was at the tryouts.

She got in the team. Nabu couldn't believe his eyes, when she was playing, she really was great.

-So what do you think about that Nabu?-said Layla.

-I guess you were right…-ha said with his head down.

-Well you owe me 30 bucks!-said Layla. Before she went to tryouts they made a bet, if she's good and makes the team, he's gonna get her 30 bucks, and if not it's the other way around. And he should know when someone's a good basketball player, cuz he's in the guy's team.

As Layla took the money she came back to her mom.

-Who was that?-asked her mum smiling.

-That's the guy I'll be spending detention with, I told you what happened.-(layla)-you know how dad gets upset when I look at a guy?-her mom nodded-well I'm asking if you could _not_ tell dad about this, cuz he's gonna freak!

-Honey! You want me to lie!-said her mom playing shocked.

-No, just don't bring it up! Please, and besides we're just friends!-begged Layla.

-Don't worry honey I won't tell him, but you have to defend yourself when he sees the extra 30 dollars in your wallet.-her mom said.

-How would he see that? Is he picking through my wallet?!-Layla was upset.

-Sometimes honey.-said her mom.

-So that's where my 20 dollars went!-said Layla as she went back to her friends.

Layla and Nabu were heading to detention.

-So, I heard I was your friend.-said Nabu.

-Are you listening on my conversations?-asked Layla.

-Well actually you said that out loud.-said Nabu-and I'm glad I'm your friend-he said as he smiled. A smile also appeared on Layla's face.


	6. Oh, What A Flour-y day!

**Sorry for the delay.**

Chapter 6

It was another day of school for the girls, actually it was their fifth day at school, so it means it's Friday. They were walking down the hallway heading home. And just when they exited the school, and were standing at the entrance, they felt water. That's right, there were cans of water pouring down from the ceiling. And when they taught it was over, flour poured on them! It was such a disaster, especially when everyone got out of the places they were hiding in, and the ones that weren't hiding came and started laughing.

-I know it's a little late, but I didn't get the chance to tell you: Welcome to Eastwood high! Losers!-they heard Destiny laughing.

They growled and were at the verge of tears.

-What is wrong with you!-yelled Musa.

-Nothing. I just wanted to welcome the new students.-she said proudly.

Musa just started running and the others followed her lead, they went each their separate ways all wet and covered with flour. They started crying.

They saw the guys running after them, but they just started running faster and they lost them.

BBBBBBB

Bloom opened the front door of her house.

When her mother saw her she almost fainted, cuz she got scared.

-Bloom, honey! What happened are you okay?-she said worried.-Why don't you take a shower and we'll talk.

-Alright honey, sit down.-said her dad, as he and her mother sat down next to her, while her sister was sitting in front of her.

-Well-sniff-when i and the girls were leaving school we got poured by water and flour, and in front of the entire school!-she said and started crying.

-Something like that would never happen to Daphne. Oh honey-her mom said as all of them hugged her.

SSSSSSSS

When Stella came home, she took a shower first, and then went to the living room to talk to her mom, she told her what happened.

-Oh mom it was horrible-she said as she hugged her and started crying.-and what's worse is that Brandon saw me like that!

-There, there honey, I'm sure he didn't laugh, right?

-No, he didn't, in fact when I ran away he started running after me, but I escaped, I didn't feel, like talking to someone.

-Maybe you can go to your room and try to cheer up?

-Ok mum.

Stella was lying in her bed when she heard a knock.

-Come in.

-Hey, Stella how are you?-she saw her dad enter the room.

-Daddy!-she squealed as she jumped in his hands.

-Hi there sunshine!-he said-Your mom told me what happened, so she taught that she should call me so I can cheer you up. So are you feeling better?

-Yes-she said as she smiled to her dad.

FFFFFFF

Flora took a shower when she got home and she told her parents the story.

-Flora we're sorry about what happened.-said her mom.

-Well I think you should tell that to the principal.-said her dad.

-I don't think he'll believe us dad, and besides that's gonna bring us even more trouble, we're fine as long as we stay away from her.-said Flora.

-But you can't let her always bully you, you have to do something about it!-her dad started to yell as her mom gave him a glare that says 'Stop it'.

MMMMMM

When Musa came home she rushed to her room and took a shower. Then she jumped on her bed and started crying. She heard a knock. Her dad came inside.

-Musa what happened? You were white.

-It's nothing-sniff-just an accident at school, I mean just a little prank, nothing much-she tried to look and sound as calm as possible.

-If it's nothing than why are you crying?-asked her dad.-Is it that Destiny girl?

-Yes, but I'm ok don't worry. Just leave me alone.

Her dad left.

-Musa can I come in?-Musa heard Emily's voice.

-No! Just leave me alone!-she yelled.

Emily entered the room to find a crying Musa on her bed.

-I said you can't enter.-said Musa.

-I talked to your father, he taught you can talk to me, Musa I know I'm not your real mother, but give me a chance, you don't have to call me mom, or to call Shannon sister, I just want to help, and besides we care about you.-Musa was listening-You know when I got married with your father Shannon was angry. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life with a man she barely knows and has to call dad, and a girl she never saw, and has to call sister. She was crying in her room, not letting me in. But she decided to give you a chance. When she met your dad she liked him and soon she started calling him dad, as you know, and when she met you, she liked you too. She saw the pain in your eyes, she knew you've been through the same she's been, so come on give us a chance!-said Emily.

Musa just threw herself into Emily's arms. She was crying.

-Sorry. I'll give you a chance, you seem like nice people.-she smiled.

-Shannon told me what happened, her friend told her. You have friends, and together you'll get through this.-she smiled and left the room.

TTTTTTTTTT

Tecna was in her room. She already had a shower, and talked to her parents.

She heard the door open, as she was using the computer.

-Hey, sis.-She saw Rita. Oh great what is she doing here, she taught.

-What do you want Rita.-she said angrily.

-I'm sorry for threating you badly, but that's just what I do, I mean that's what sisters are for.-she smiled-are you okay, I heard what happened.

-That's really nice of you. I'm okay. Now why don't I make this count, come here!-she said. They hugged.

-Well, I think it's enough of the sweetness, if you need me I'll be in my room making a sinister plan on how to destroy you! HAHHAHAHAHAAH-just kidding-they started laughing.

LLLLLLLL

Layla went home, took a shower and told her bros and parents the story.

-Well you know honey maybe you could hang out with that boy, Nabu.-said her dad

-Well, that's settled, now how about a game of basketball. Boys vs. girls!-said Layla.

The guys were already out warming up.

-Honey are you sure you're okay?-asked her mom, concerned.

-Honestly?-no. But I'm not alone in this, we're all in this together. Me and my friends, we'll handle it.-she said as she smiled.


	7. Bracelets

Chapter 7

It was Saturday. The girls made a deal to meet up at the mall.

After hours of shopping they sat down in a café.

-That was exhausting!-said Stella.

-I'll say!-said Tecna-and to think we all got only one bag and you got 17!-I counted.

-Why hello there! Isn't it a _floury_ good day?-they heard Destiny. They just ignored her.-I think you got a little something there, oh I _flour_ got, you are the flour girls.

-Just stop it!-snapped Musa.

-You know you remind me of Riven.-said Destiny. Somehow she figured out that he is Musa's crush, so she decided to make fun of her, even though, he was once her boyfriend. She dated all the Speciallists in the past, (except for Timmy who she taught was a nerd, and Nabu who was weird) and she still likes Sky, mostly cuz he's rich. And the wanna-bees like the others.-He's your crush if I'm not mistaken. I heard you talk to Shannon on your way to school. There's nothing I don't know.

Musa growled. How could she be so stupid, but still, she couldn't see her when she told Shannon.

-And I also know that you hate Shannon and her mom.

-Why would I hate them?-asked Musa.

-Because they're replacing your mom.-Musa was shocked-That's right. Your dad forgot about her, he doesn't love her anymore. He doesn't need you, he's got Shannon and Emily.-she smiled evilly.

Musa started crying and ran away from the café as the girls ran after her.

-Not so tough now are you?-she yelled after her.

Stella paid, and poured the leftovers from her coffee on Destiny's head on hear way out.

The girls were standing around Musa who was sitting on the bench, crying.

-Calm down sweetie, you know that's not true!-Flora tried to calm her.

-Please just stop crying everything will be okay.-said Layla that sat down next to her. Musa instantly turned around and hugged her.

-Musa, do you mind I…can't…breathe….-said Layla.

-Oh sorry-said Musa and smiled as she wiped away her tears.-I know that's not true, but my heart hurts when I hear someone say that. I'm still kinda emotional from my mother's death.

-It's ok Musa I may know the feeling, but still it's not the same,-said Stella-I mean my parents are divorced, but I know I'll see my dad and...I better stop talking, cuz I'm not making things better, am i?-said Stella.

-Nope.

-Thanks for being here for me guys, promise me that we'll always be here for each other.-said Musa.

-We promise!-the others said in union.

They were still at the park, talking, when they saw a woman in some kind of a cloak (like the ones in harry potter only brown) and she was speeding through the park.

She dropped something. Flora saw that.

She ran to pick that up and saw that there were six bracelets, she started running after her.-Hey miss, um, lady! You dropped this!-she followed her to the street to a dead end, and when she turned around the corner, there was no one!

She told the girls about this and reported it to the police.

When she got home she went to her room. She was doing her homework, when she heard the doorbell.

In about five minutes she saw her mum enter her room.

-Hey honey, the policeman said that you dropped this at the park, so he followed you home and got it back.

-Thank mom.-she said.

She took the small bag, to see the bracelets the woman dropped.

She called the girls and they were supposed to meet up at the park.

-So you're saying, that the officer thought this is ours?-asked a confused Bloom. Everyone was confused.

-This isn't logical!-said Tecna.

-Well, we may as well keep them, I mean what's there to lose?-said Stella.

The bracelets were white, they were charm bracelets. They each had a different symbol and 14 beads.

-Alright, I'll take the one with the flower.-said Flora.

-I'll take the one with the fire!-said Bloom.

-Mine is the sun!-yelled Stella.

-I think Musa should take the music note, and I'll take the web ball (I mean web, like internet web, and web ball, like her shield in season 1)-said Tecna.

-I guess I'm left with the water drop.-said Layla.

They took the bracelets and put them on.

-These will be our friendship bracelets!-said Bloom.


	8. The Poster

Chapter 8

As the girls entered the school, they could hear whispers around them, stares and people pointing at them, some were even laughing.

-Hey!

-What happened?

-Are you ok?

-We heard you met Destiny at the café.

-Way to go Stella, you stood up to her!

-We wanted to call you but we couldn't find your numbers!

They heard a bunch of male voices from behind. They turned around to see the Speciallists.

Huge smiles appeared on their faces.

-Hey guys!-said Bloom happily.

-Well, what happened? You left running after the prank, and we followed you, but we lost you!-said Sky worriedly.

-Well, after the prank we were angry and embarrassed. We didn't feel like talking, so we rushed home and lost you in the process.-explained Bloom.

-What about the incident at the cafeteria?-asked the guys. Musa felt a little embarrassed and blushed as she lowered her head.

The girls saw that so they decided not to tell anything before asking her.

-How do you know about that?-asked Layla,

-The whole school knows!-said Helia.

-So that is why they're whispering?-said Tecna.

-Yeah. By the way, way to go Stella, everyone's talking about that.-said Brandon as he shook both of her hands. She slightly blushed.

-Stella?! What did you do?-asked the girls who didn't know what happened.

-Well, I may have or may have not poured a little coffee on her…-said Stella while playing with her hair.

-Stella!-yelled the girls as they all hugged her-We are so proud of you!-they said as they all started laughing.

-0

The girls were heading towards the cafeteria.

-Hey look at that!-said Stella pointing at a poster.

Tecna started reading:

 _TALENT SHOW_

 _The talent show is in 2 months in November._

 _Anyone with any talent such as singing, dancing, magic tricks…etc. can join the talent show. Sign up here and be part of the show. You can perform as a group, or as a solo, duo or trio._

 _The winner/s of the talent show can get a small scholarship for any school they want._

 _Signing up is until October, when you sign up you will be called by the music teacher Miss. Chatam. So she can tell you the schedule and give you some tips._

 _Sign up here:_

 _Thank you for signing up!_

The girls were staring at the poster.

-So what do you say?!-asked Stella.

-I don't know Stella, I mean what are we gonna do?-asked Bloom.

-Think about it. This is a way we can get back at Destiny without becoming like her.-said Stella.

-Well, that is a good idea….but what if she doesn't sign up?-said Musa.

-Make space losers! What are you losers looking at!? You don't think of signing up, do you? Cuz if you do, just to make it clear you don't stand a chance!-said Destiny as she went through the crowd and signed her name on the list.

-Well, that makes it easier for us. I'm in.-said Flora.

-You can count on me.-said Musa.

-Sure why not?-said Tecna and Layla.

-Ok I'll come.-said Bloom

-Great!-said Stella as she signed them up.

They went at the cafeteria.

-Hey what are you up to?-said Brandon when he saw the girls giggling.

-Oh nothing-said Stella still giggling. They were giggling because they were talking about the boys on the way back.

-Alright, so are you gonna tell us about the coffee shop incident?-asked Timmy.

-We were at the coffee shop, Destiny started teasing on us and we left. After we left I paid and poured the leftovers from my coffee on Destiny.-said Stella, leaving out the part when Destiny insulted Musa.

Musa mouthed a 'thanks' to her.

-So what were you doing in the hallway, you were looking at something on the notice board.-said Nabu.

-Oh, we just signed up for the talent show.-said Layla.

-So what are you gonna perform?-asked Nabu.

-We haven't talked about it yet, but I think singing?-said Musa.

-Ok, then singing it is.-said Bloom.

The bell rang and everyone went for their classrooms. Bloom was the last one from the girls going out, when she felt someone holding her wrist.

-Hold on Bloom.-she heard someone. She turned around to see Sky.

-What is it hurry up we're gonna be late for class!-said Bloom.

-Well, I've been meaning to ask you this from the moment I saw you, I really like you and… would you like to go out with me?-asked Sky scaredly.

Bloom smiled.

-Sure I would love to!-she said.-Now let's hurry up or we'll be late for class!-she said as they rushed out of the cafeteria.


	9. Full moon

Chapter 9

BBBBBBB

Bloom came back from school smiling, she went inside. She was still excited about her date with Sky, although she still hasn't told her friends.

-Hey mom, hey dad!

-Oh hey Bloom.-said her dad.

-Where's Daphne?

-She's still at college, she's finishing her last exams. Bloom honey, why can't you be more like your sister, you will never get to a college like hers you need to study more!-said her mom.

-Mom I am studying!

-But not enough! You need to study more. Your sister would always listen to me and what I say!

-But mom I do listen to you!-yelled Bloom.-I want to tell you something.

-What is it now Bloom?-asked her mom.

-Well, Sky asked me out on a date, this Friday 6:00.-said Bloom, scared to find out her parents reaction.

-What, but you're too young to date!-said her father.-Daphne would never do that.

-Honey calm down. It's ok Bloom you can go. But remember, if you want to be like your sister, you should give up on dating for now.-said her mom.

-That's it! I am sick and tired of you guys always comparing me with Daphne, it's always Daphne, Daphne, Daphne…Do you love her more than me?!-Bloom yelled angrily and ran to her room.

Her parents just stood there speechless.

Bloom was still angry as she went to bed.

'Ugh why can't they for once love me for me, and for who I'm not!'-she taught.

'I wish my parents would stop comparing me with Daphne!'-she taught as she fell asleep. She was sleeping and the moon was high in the sky. Suddenly the little fire symbol from her bracelet started glowing…

SSSSSSSSS

Stella was in front of the door from her house. She heard yelling 'Dad's here'-she taught. Her parents were always fighting when together (as I mentioned a few chapters before).

-Hey everyone!-she said as she entered, but her parents didn't stop. Her brother came up to her.

-What's going on Jamie?-she asked.

-Dad came an hour ago, he wanted to take us to dinner to treat us for a raise he got at work, but mum didn't let him, because she said he can only be with us on weekends, birthdays, and if she decides.-answered Jamie.

-Typical. Wanna go to my room, watch a movie or something?-she asked.

-Ok.

She went to bed as the moon was up high in the sky. 'I wish my parents would go back together' taught Stella as she fell asleep. The little sun symbol from the bracelet started glowing…..

FFFFFFFFF

Flora was writing her homework as she heard her phone beeping. She unlocked it and she saw she has a Facebook notification. It was a video, the video of the flour prank. She sighed.

She went to bed. 'I wish everyone can forget about that incident.' She taught. The moon was in the sky, as the flower shaped symbol form her bracelet started glowing….

MMMMM

Musa went downstairs for dinner. Everyone was already at the table.

-Hey everyo….. Shannon! Why are you wearing my pants!-Musa yelled.

-Sorry Musa, but they are soo beautiful, I will bring them back tomorrow, I promise.-she said.

Musa ate her dinner as fast as possible, and rushed back to her room.

It was a full moon.

She went to bed, she loved looking at the full, moon, cuz like that she felt that her mom is watching her from up there.

-Good night mom.-she said.

Then she remembered Shannon and got angry again. 'I just wish Shannon would stop borrowing my clothes!' she taught. As she fell asleep, the little music note symbol on the bracelet started glowing…..

TTTTTTTTT

Tecna was about to get on her bed, when she saw there was spaghetti sauce all over it.

-Rita!-she yelled as loud as possible. Her mom came in the room along with Rita who was giggling.

-Tecna why are you yelling?!-she asked angrily.

-Look what she's done this time!-said Tecna.

-Oh my goodness! Rita how can you do that!-said her mom-That's it, Tecna you're gonna sleep in Rita's room tonight, and Rita you're sleeping here until you clean that!

-NO!-they both said.

-She can't sleep here!-said Tecna-She will mess up my room!

-Alright then, Tecna can sleep here on the ground, and Rita will wash this tomorrow!-said their mom as she left along with Rita.

Tecna lied down on the ground, on the covers. 'I wish my sister could be nicer…for once.' she taught. She fell asleep. Outside was a full moon, and suddenly the little web ball symbol on her bracelet started glowing…..

LLLLLLLLLL

Layla just finished her dinner, as she was heading upstairs she bumped her leg into something really heard and she fell. Her brothers came to help her up.

-What happened Layla are you ok?-asked Rick (one of the brothers, I wrote their names in chapter 1)

-What happened is that I hit my leg from this weight lifter!-she yelled angrily-There are weight lifters, balls and all kin of sports equipment all around the house! As much as I like sport, this HAS to be cleaned up!-she yelled.

-Calm down honey, I'm sure it's just a scratch.-said her mom.

-Arghhh!-yelled Layla scared at the way her leg looked like. It had a big cut and her leg was all bloody.-Just a scratch ha mom?

-Oh my honey, I, I think it's broken!-said her mom after she cleaned the wound.

-Great, now I can't play for the basketball team, I can't walk, AND I can't go to the talent show!-she yelled frustrated as she tried walking towards her room.-Help, I can't get up the stairs-she said.

Her oldest brother carried her bridal style to her room.

-Thank bro!-she said.

-No problem, besides you _are_ my little sister.-he smiled and left the room.

'I'd do anything to get better. I wish my leg isn't broken' she taught as she drifted off to sleep.

The moon was up in the sky. And suddenly the little water drop symbol from the bracelet started glowing….

 **That's all, I know I usually don't write author's note, but I want to ask you, can you write reviews please? Thanks in advance!**


	10. Wishes

Chapter 10

BBBBBBB

Bloom was ready for school. She went downstairs.

-Morning everyone! Hey mom, I'm sorry for the fight yesterday.-said Bloom.

-Fight? What fight?-asked her mom.

-You know, how you were comparing me to Daphne.

-What, I would never do that honey!-her mom sounded offended.

-Are you sure? I mean you always do that.-(Bloom)

-No! Well, it must have been a dream.-she turned to Daphne-See Daphne, your sister apologizes even for her dreams! Why can't you be more like her!

Bloom was shocked. Her mother always says that to her, now why should she say it to Daphne?

SSSSSSSSS

Stella went downstairs as she woke up.

-Morning mom. Morning Jamie. Morning dad. DAD?! What are you doing here?-she was shocked to see her dad home with them.

-Oh, well kids, me and your mom put our differences aside and got re-married yesterday night.

Stella and Jamie got big O's on their mouths.

-Wow! That's amazing! Wow!-said Stella and hugged them both along with Jamie.

FFFFFFFFF

Flora was already ready and was waiting for breakfast in the kitchen.

-I can't show my face to school anymore!-sighed Flora.

-Why sweetie?-asked her mom.

-Remember the flour incident?

-What's that?-asked her dad.

-You know when I and the girls got flour poured on us.-said Flora.

-I don't know anything like that.-said her mom.

Flora opened Facebook on her phone. She looked at the place the post was, but it was nowhere to be found. She was shocked.

-It was probably a dream.-she said, still confused.

MMMMMM

Musa was rushing downstairs, so she isn't late.

When she passed by Shannon she saw she was packing her own shirt for gym class.

-Shannon? What are you wearing?-she asked confused.

-My uniform.

-No I mean for gym class.-(Musa)

-Oh a shirt, trainers and pants.

Musa was shocked, everyday Shannon borrowed her clothes, and now she's not?

TTTTTTTT

Tecna was about to leave her room when Rita stopped her.

-You can't go to school with a uniform like that!-she said.

-What's wrong with my uniform?-asked Tecna.

-It's not ironed! Take it off!-said Rita.

Tecna did as told.

-There all better!-said Shannon.

Tecna got dressed. She did look better.

-Thank Rita.

-No problem, now I'll have to wash the mess I made yesterday.-(Rita)

-But you'll be late for school.-said Tacna.

-Hey, I would do anything for my sister, now go!-said Rita as she rushed her out of her room and closed the door behind her.

Tecna was shocked, Rita, nice!? What happened to the world?

LLLLLLL

Layla got up at the sound of a horn her dad made. She had always hated that sound.

She started running around the room. Running? 'That's strange, I'm running, I thought my leg was broken' she taught. She looked at her leg, not even a scratch!

She went to the kitchen.

-Hey honey, I see your leg's better. What did I tell you? It's nothing!-said her mom.

Layla was shocked. How is this possible?

The girls were all at school.

-Hey girls, I got something mayor!-said Bloom.

-Me too!-the others said.

-Ok I'll start…-the bell rang.

-I'll see ya in the cafeteria!

-Alright, so what's the big deal, Bloom you start.-said Stella in the cafeteria.

-Ok, so I woke up this morning, and my mom didn't compare me with Daphne, didn't remember our fight on that subject, and compared Daphne with me!-said Bloom.

-Wow!-said the girls.

-Ok, my turn, every day Shannon takes one of my shirts, but this morning she didn't, and she was acting like she never did.

-Wow!-(Others)

-Well I saw dad in the kitchen this morning, and he told me and Jamie that he and mum got re-married last night!

-Wow!-(others)

-Do you remember the flour incident?-asked Flora.

-Yes.

-Well no one else did, and it's not even online!-said Flora as the others checked their phones.

-Wow!-(others)

-Yesterday I tripped on a weight lifter and broke my leg, it was all bloody, but this morning it's ok, not even a scratch!

-Wow!-(others).

-I think the world has change. My sister actually started being nice to me!-said Tecna.

-Wow!-(Others).

-What do you think's going on?-asked Flora.

-Well, you're the smart one, why don't you answer Tecna?-said Stella.

-Stella, I'm confused just as much as you guys, it's not like the answer's just gonna show up in front of my face!-said Tecna.

-Ew! What are those ugly bracelets!-said Destiny.

-Oh, c'mon Destiny everything is ugly to you!-said Stella.

-Shut up blondie! I still haven't forgot what you did, so if you don't want any trouble I suggest you stay quiet!-said Destiny as she stormed off with the wanna be's behind her.

-Hey, she's right, what happened to our bracelets!-suddenly yelled Layla. Their bracelets were the same as before accept for one bead that was a different colour. Bloom's was blue, Stella's was yellow, Flora's was pink, Musa's was red, Tecna's was purple, and Layla's was blue-greenish.

-Hold on! I think I know what this is!-said Tecna as she got a laptop out of her bag.

-What else is this girl taking at school!-said Stella.

Tecna gave her a glare as she started to scroll something on her laptop. The others gathered around her.

-This is it!-she said.

-What is it?-said Bloom.

-Alright, there's a Fanfiction about charm bracelets, but it might not be true. It says that particular charm bracelets with symbols such as these can have magical powers.-Tecna started reading.

-There's no such thing as magic!-said Stella as the others shushed her.

-On a night of a full moon the bracelet is activated. Different kind of bracelets can have different powers, such as giving powers to the one that's wearing them, teleporting them to another place or granting wishes. Did any of you made a wish recently?-she asked.

-Come on Tecna do you actually believe this?-asked Bloom.

-Well I wished that my leg isn't broken.

-I wished my parents to be back together.

-I wished for everyone to forget flour incident.

-I wished Shannon would stop borrowing my clothes without asking.

-I wished my parents would stop comparing me with my sister.

-I wished my sister would act nice.

-So we all made a wish. Continue to the "Wishes" part.-said Layla.

-Ok. Wishes. As written in the paragraph below the bracelets are activated on a night of a full moon. You can wish wishes in the number of the beads, including the symbol bead (ex. 10 beads-10 wishes). On each wish one of the beads is colored. Only the people that are wearing wish charm bracelets can remember what happened before the wish. **Warning: When you make your last wish you can't make more wishes. You can't wish for someone to love you, to kill someone, you can't wish for more wishes or return someone from the grave.** **Once the next full moon comes your wishes will be permanent so be careful what you wish for!** **(Once the full moon comes for the second time you can't make more wishes).**

-Ok, so how do we know this is true?-asked Musa.

-Only one way to find out.-said Bloom.-I wish we had French fries for lunch here at the cafeteria today.

Suddenly they heard the lunch lady:

-French fry day at the cafeteria!-everyone started running towards the lunch lady.

-Wow!-the girls said in union.

-This is our secret, and no one should now about this ok?-said Flora.

-Ok. Now what are we waiting for let's go get some French fry's!-said Musa as they headed towards the lunch lady.


	11. New Songs, New Dates

Chapter 11

-Alright as you all know I made a reservation for the music classroom every day after school so we can rehearse for the talent show.-said Musa.

-OK, well first we need to come up with a lyrics.-said Layla.

-Guys I have mayor news!-said Stella rushing in the classroom.

-Where's the fire?-joked Tecna.

-Brandon just asked me out!-Stella squealed.

-That's great!-the others said.

-Well Sky asked me out too. Two days ago.-said Bloom.

-Why didn't you tell us!-said Stella hugging Bloom.

-Well how'd it happen.

-Well….

 _Flashback_

 _Stella was walking away from her locker. Brandon was walking behind her when he "slipped" and "accidently" dropped a piece of paper. Stella took the paper. It read:_

" _Stella, will you go out with me?"_

 _She lifted her head and was looking at him._

 _-Yes.-she smiled._

 _End of flashback_

-Cool.-the girls said.

-What about you Bloom?-asked Flora.

-It was simple, he said that he likes me and he asked me out.-she said.

-Ok, let's get to work-said Musa.-But before we start I'd like to remind you that we're not gonna use wishes for the talent show, ok?

-Speaking of which, we all have 14 wishes left, while Bloom has 13.-said Tecna.

-Don't worry we will not use the wishes.-said Flora.

-Ok then, girls we have to come up with lyrics.-said Musa as they all sat down and started thinking.

After two hours they came up with a lyrics.

-Ok, let's see what we got.-said Musa as they all passed her the papers. She combined a few parts of every list.-Alright, so I took something from every list, let's see what we got:

"A magical world of wonder"

We're back so listen up,

Because we've got something to say,

Fasten your seat belts now,

We're gonna take you to a place,

It won't take too long,

We're already there,

Tell me what do you see?

Are you awake?

This stuff is real!

We're back so listen up,

Because we've got something to say,

Fasten your seat belts now,

We're gonna take you to a place,

It won't take too long,

We're already there,

Tell me what do you see?

Are you awake?

This stuff is real!

-So far so good.-said Flora.-Well, I think it's enough for today. It's nine o'clock, our parents will be worried sick!

The next day the girls were in the cafeteria.

-So how'd it go last night with your parents?-asked Bloom.

-I used a wish.-said Flora.-And by the looks on your faces I'm guessing you did the same.

They nodded.

-Hey girls!-the Speciallists were coming their way.

-Hey!-they said.

-So what are you up to?-they asked.

-Well, me and the girls were just talking about the talent show.-said Layla.

-Oh yeah, so did you come up with a song?-asked Nabu.

-Yeah, but we're not done yet.-Layla answered.

-Can we sit?-the boys asked.

-Sure.-(The girls).

They started talking about their families, and when they got to the mothers part, Musa excused herself and exited the cafeteria.

-Why did she leave?-asked Riven.

-Her mother died when she was young, and she doesn't want to talk about it, or hear anything like that.-whispered Layla.

After a while Riven left with an excuse that he needs to get ready for class.

-I know those two will get together.-said Stella.

Riven walked in the music room. Just as he expected. Musa was there. She was sitting on a chair writing something.

-Hey what are you doing?-he asked her.

-The question is what are you doing here?-she said.

-I just…um I have to go to physics class, but I accidently got in here.-he said.

-Ok. I'm writing a song.-(Musa).

-What kind of a song?-(Riven).

She sighed. -A duet.

-Can I see it?-he asked.

She hesitated a bit and then she gave him the papers.

"Breaking free" (High School Musical)

Riven: We're soarin', flyin'

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach.

Musa: If we're trying

So we're breaking free.

Riven: You know the world can see us

In a way that's different than who we are.

Musa: Creating space between us

Til' we're separate hearts.

Both: But your faith it gives me strength

Strength to believe…

The bell rang.

They both left separate ways for class.

After class the girls went to their lockers.

As Flora opened her locker, she saw a basket of flowers.

-These are lovely!-she said.

-Who are they from?-asked Stella.

-There's a card in here!-said Flora.

-Read it out loud!-said Stella. All the girls gathered around her.

-" _Roses are red,_

 _Violets are blue,_

 _I would like to go out with you._

 _Answer: _"_

 _Helia_

Flora sighed. She smiled.

She wrote the answer, pictured it with her phone and sent the picture to Helia _._

He replied with:

"See ya Friday 6:00 in front of the school."

Flora smiled.


	12. Go out with me?

Chapter 12

SSSSSSSSSS

-Hey everyone!-yelled Stella happily as she entered the apartment.

-Hey honey, you look unusually happy, what's up?-asked her mom.

-Brandon asked me out!

-WHAT!-said her parents in union.

-No, no, no, you are not allowed to date!-said her mom.

-I wish you would let me date!-Stella yelled.

-You know what honey, have fun on your date!-said her mom.

'Yes!' thought Stella.

-Hey Stell what's up?-her brother just entered the room.

-Well, I'm going on a date tomorrow!-she squealed.

-Good. If he breaks your heart, just call me, I'll handle him!-said Jamie.

-Hhahhaah, you're too cute. Don't worry I can take care of myself, but thanks for the offer.-she said.

BBBBBBBB

-Mom, I have a date tomorrow.-said Bloom from the couch.

-What! I thought we discussed this! No dating until you're 18!-said her mom.

-Please mom, please!-begged Bloom.

-No! And that is final!

-I'm sorry mom…-mumbled Bloom-I wish my parents would let me date.

-Honey, on second thought, have fun on your date!-her mom said as she left for the kitchen.

-Hey Daph what are you up to?-asked Bloom.

-Oh, hey Bloom, I'm sorry can't talk I got A LOT of studying. I failed all the tests, and if I don't learn them before next week I'm gonna have to repeat the year!-she said as she rushed Bloom out of her room.

Bloom was confused, Daphne, repeat?

FFFFFFFFFFF

-Mom, dad…um I have a date with Helia tomorrow.-Flora was insecure of what her parents were gonna say.

-Wonderful honey, have a good time.-said her mom.

-You're not going.-said her dad.

-But dad please.-said Flora.

-No!

-Please.

-No!

-But…

-I SAID NO AND THAT IS FINAL!

-I wish dad would let me go on my date with Helia.-mumbled Flora.

-I'm sorry Flora I don't know what came to me, you can go on your date.-her dad said.

Layla was playing basketball by herself at the gym at school, when Nabu came.

-Hey can I join?-he asked. She passed him the ball.

They were playing for a while and then they took a break.

-Hey Layla, I have a question.-(Naby)

-Shoot.-(Layla)

-Well, you see, I got a… friend and uh…. He likes this girl, but he doesn't know how to ask her out, got any tips I can tell him?-(Nabu)

-Well, girls like flowers and chocolates and romantic stuff, but not me, I'm not really what you call a girly-girl. But you should talk to Stella about that, that's her area.-she said.

They played some more and Layla wanted to leave.

-Layla, wait!-said Nabu.

She turned around.

-I'm that, guy, I mean I'm my friend, I mean I'm not my own friend, cuz I got friends, I mean I'm the friend I was talking about, I mean not one of my other friends…

-I know.-said Layla as he stopped talking-you are the guy that wants to ask a girl out.

-Yes exactly. So will you go out with me, I I mean like friends.

Layla was shocked, she didn't expect Nabu to ask _her_ out, all taught she did like him.

-No.-he had a sad look on his face-I want to go out with you on a date, not like friends.-she said.

He smiled. When she left, he just started jumping around the place.

-You did what?! That can have serious consequences!-Tecna yelled at Stella and Flora for their wishes.

-Sorry.-they said with their heads down.

-And you. I specifically told you not to use it unless it's an emergency!-she turned to Musa and Layla who used a wish to get a new skateboard.

Bloom entered the music room.

-Hey guys.-she said.-What's up?

-Well our mom here is keeping us a lesson on how we shouldn't use our wishes.-said Layla.

-Well, I used a wish to make my parents let my go on my date tonight.-said Bloom.

-Not you too Bloom!-said Tecna.

-Hey what about science class, your potion "magically" didn't blow up.-Stella told Tecna.

-Ok, fine I used a wish too. So we all have 13 wishes left, while Bloom has 12.-said Tecna.

-Alright, now let's get to work.-said Musa as she got out a few sheets of paper. They had lyrics and music notes on them. She passed them out to everyone. But Stella got an extra sheet.

-Hey what's this? Breaking free.-Stella was reading the extra paper.

-Give me that it's nothing.-said Musa.

-We're soarin' flyin' there's not a star in heaven…..-Stella continued reading.

Musa snatched the paper from her hands.

-It's a duet I'm working on, but it's not for the talent show.-Musa said.

They started practicing with instruments and singing. In two hours they were done.

-Ok let's see how we're doing.-said Musa.-Ok Layla go!

-1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4-said Layla as she was hitting with her drumsticks. (Layla was playing the drums, Tecna was playing on a keyboard, the rest were playing guitars and they were all singing).

"A Magical World Of Wonder"-Winx Club

Bloom: We're back so listen up,

Because we've got something to say,

Stella: Fasten your seat belts now,

We're gonna take you to a place,

Musa: It won't take too long,

We're already there,

Bloom, Stella and Musa: Tell me what do you see?

Are you awake?

This stuff is real!

I know you can't wait no more,

I see it in your eyes,

Flora and Tecna: You are one of us,

It's written in the stars,

Open up your heart,

Feel that energy,

Shining from within,(Shining from within)

It's magic!

Bloom and Musa: Are you ready for the mission?

Experience a new dimension,

It's not a dream,

It's a magical adventure!

Stella and Bloom: You can be a superhero,

So get up from the seat you're on now,

It's all for you,

Jump into this world of wonder!

Layla: We're back, so spread the word,

Remember we are here to stay!

Tecna: Watch out, be strong and proud,

They'll try to steal your power away!

Flora: Travels can be fun,

If you change your point of view,

If you don't give up,

Stella and Bloom: You'll find the strength in you

Shining from you heart,

It's magic!

Tecna, Bloom and Musa: Now you're ready for this mission,

Experience a new dimension,

And live your life like a magical adventure,

Stella: Baby you can be a hero,

So get up from the seat you're on now,

It's all for you,

It's a real world of wonder!

Bloom: It's a real world of wonder,

Flora: It's a real world of wonder,

Musa: It's a magical adventure,

Tecna: It's a real world of wonder,

Layla: Baby you can be a hero,

Baby you can be a hero

-Great job girls!-said Musa.-Well that's all for today, have fun on your dates, you too Layla.

-How do you know?-asked Layla.

-Well there's this guy that is really excited for your date and told us everything.-said Stella.

-Nabu?-asked Layla.

-Who else?-said Flora.

-Well, thanks bye!-said Layla as they all left.


	13. The date(s)

Chapter 13

Bloom and Sky.

Bloom was standing in front of the school, waiting for Sky. It was the night of their date, she had no idea what kind of plans he has, but she taught probably movies or a restaurant.

She was wearing a baggy blue T-shirt with a white strap shirt underneath, white short jeans and blue flat shoes. Her hairstyle was like in season 5.

-Hey Bloom, sorry I'm late,-said Sky as he was rushing there.

-You're not late, you're right in time.-she said.

Sky was wearing his casual season 1 outfit.

-So, where are we going?-asked Bloom.

-Well, I was planning on taking you to the mall, and since you're dressed for the occasion, maybe we can go to a water park?-he asked hoping the last part didn't sound too childish.

-It is a nice weather, sure I love water parks.-she said.

-I kinda taught that the last part sounded childish, you know waterpark.-he said a little embarrassed.

-Well we were all kids once.-smiled Bloom.

Bloom and Sky got out of the water park after riding on all the rides, and were completely wet.

-That was fun! I haven't been to a waterpark since I was fourth grade, when we lived in our old town. You see my sister was a second year high school student, and she was ashamed at the taught that some of her friends may see her in a waterpark, which she taught was too childish. So we got on this ride, because she didn't want her friends from the mall to see her, and as we were riding, she got scared and started yelling, so everyone saw her even her friends!-said Bloom.

-Interesting story.-said Sky who couldn't stop staring at her.

-I had a great time on this date, maybe we can go out again sometime?-asked Sky.

-How about tomorrow? We can go to the concert.-suggested Bloom.

-What concert?-asked Sky.

-There's a concert at school, some girls from the talent show will be performing.-said Bloom.

-Ok, sure.-said Sky as he smiled.

-Well, bye.-said Bloom.

-Bye.-said Sky as he kissed her cheek, then he just turned around and quickly walked away.

Bloom was shocked, she didn't expect this coming! She just stood there for a couple of minutes holding her cheek and blushing like mad.

Stella and Brandon.

-Hey Stella. Why are you late?-asked Brandon and regretted that, that's not what you should ask a girl on your first date!

-Sorry. I couldn't find my lipstick, because my brother was painting with it!-Brandon chuckled-Then I just wished…I…could get a new one-she smiled nervously-and I ran to the store.-she got away with this one, but Tecna will not be happy to hear that.

Stella was wearing a yellow ruffled skirt, a sparkly yellow strapless tank top with sparkly yellow flat shoes and a thin yellow jacket. Her hair was loose.

-It's ok, no problem, so wanna go to the new pizzeria?-asked Brandon.

Brandon had his season 5 clothes.

-Sure why not.-she said.

They were at the pizzeria for two hours, talking and getting to know each other better. It was time to leave.

-It was really fun on this date.-said Stella-how about we go to the concert at school tomorrow?

-Ok I'll see ya there sunshine!-The last word slipped his mouth, he just left embarrassed.

Stella smiled, sunshine, 'I like that nickname' she taught.

Flora and Helia.

Flora was nervously waiting for Helia in front of the school.

She was wearing a green T-shirt with pink hearts on it, green shorts and pink flat shoes. Her hair was loose.

-Hello. Sorry I'm late.-said Helia.

Helia was wearing his season 4 outfit.

-No, you aren't. Late. I just came earlier. So where are we going?

-You'll see.-he said.

-Can I open my eyes now?-asked Flora.

-Yes.-said Helia.

-Wow. This is amazing!-said Flora as she saw the place.

It was a greenhouse. There was a blanket on the ground and around it there were flowers. There were a lot of candles put here and there. On the blanket there were two plates, a basket with food and a candelabra. And as the walls were made out of glass, they could see the sky and the stars.

-I knew you'd like it.-said Helia as he smiled.

-Like it? I love it!-said Flora as they sat down to eat.

-Helia, I don't know how you managed this, but it was wonderful!-said Flora as she was lying on the blanket looking at the stars.

-Well, I knew you love plants and nature, and what's a better place than a greenhouse?-he said.

-Thanks, this date was amazing.-said Flora standing up.

-I'm glad you liked it.-said Helia.

-And I was thinking, maybe we can go out again sometimes?-she said.

-Ok, how about tomorrow at the school concert, I know it'll not be really a date, but we can go together.-he said.

-Sure why not.-she said.

-Well, goodbye Flora I'll see you tomorrow. I love you.-Helia put his hands on his mouth realizing he said that out loud. Flora giggled.

-Me too.-she said loud enough for him to hear her.-Bye.

After Flora left Helia started jumping around the place yelling: "Yes, she loves me!"

Layla and Nabu.

Nabu was waiting for Layla in front of the school.

He was wearing his season 4 outfit.

-Hey Nabu.-said Layla as she was running his way.

She wore a pink sleeveless hoodie, short green tracksuit pants, pink leg warmers and green trainers.

-So wanna go to the mall?-asked Nabu.

-What are we gonna do there?-asked Layla.

-There's this new skate park.-said Nabu.

-Ok, let's go.-said Layla.

-Now that was fun!-said Layla, as they were leaving the skating park.-I didn't know you could skate so well.

-Now you do.-said Nabu.

-Ouch!-Layla suddenly yelled.

-What is it are you okay?-asked Nabu.

-I'm fine, it's just I hit my leg one week ago, it was nothing, but it hurts again.-she said confused, that was the leg she hit from the weight lifter, but she healed it with the wish, so how could it hurt now?

-Do you wanna sit down?-he asked.

-Nah, I'm fine.-she said as they continued walking.

-Well, bye.-she said. As she turned around she heard Nabu:

-Do you wanna go out again?-he asked hoping she would say yes.

-Well…. Ok.-she said.-How about we go out tomorrow at the mall, maybe we can go to a coffee shop, or the skate park….

-Alright, see ya there 6:00 o'clock.-he said.-Bye I love you !-as soon as he realized he said that out loud, he covered his mouth with his hands and started running. Layla giggled. 'Who would have taught, Layla's on a date.'-she taught. 'Oh no how am I gonna tell this to my dad?' she taught.


	14. The new song

Chapter 14

The girls were getting ready for the talent show that was in one week.

-Alright, girls listen up.-said Musa- Miss. Chatam the music teacher told me we have to have two songs, cuz if we make it to the finale we have to play another song.

-Ok, I have an idea, how about a song about everyday life? It can start with waking up?-suggested Stella.

-Good idea, we can come up with lyrics.-said Musa.

-Hey Musa can I leave now, I got a text from Timmy, I have to meet him at the computer classroom, he said it's urgent.-said Tecna.

-Ok, we'll just be coming up lyrics and music notes today, so you won't miss much.-said Musa.

-Thanks, bye.-said Tecna as she rushed out of the music classroom.

-Hello is anyone here?-asked Tecna as she walked in the computer classroom and it was completely dark.

Suddenly a computer screen turned on. There was a writing on it: "Will you go out with me?". Then the lights turned on, and she turned around to see no other than Timmy.

-Did you do this?-asked Tecna still surprised.

-Yes.-he said.

-I would love to.-said Tecna.

-What?-asked Timmy as he was confused.

-Go out with you.-said Tecna as they both smiled.

TTTTTTTT

-Hey Tec what's up?-Stella said through the phone.

-Hold on, I got Bloom and Musa on the line.-(Tecna).

-Hello.-(Bloom)

-Hey.-(Musa)

-I got Flora on the line wait up.-said Stella.

-Hey everyone!-said Flora.-Should I call Layla?

-No need to Musa already did.-they heard Layla.

-So what is it that you wanted to say?-asked Bloom.

-Remember when I went to the computer room today?-said Tecna.

-Yes.-(others)

-Well, Timmy asked me out!-said Tecna.

-Wow! That's great!- (Bloom)

-When's the date?-(Flora)

-Call me to do your make-up!-(Stella)

-Good luck on the date!-(Musa)

-I never taught he'd ask.-(Layla)

-Thanks guys. I won't be wearing too much make-up Stella. And the date's in two days. Oh and I didn't think he'd ask either!-Tecna answered.

Tecna and Timmy.

Tecna was wearing a purple-green stripes T-shirt, green shorts and purple flat shoes. Her hair wasn't styled.

-Hey Timmy!-she said as she was waiting for him at the pizzeria.

Timmy wore his season 4 outfit.

-Hey Tecna.-he said a little nervously.

-Are you nervous?-asked Tecna.

-Well a little, ok maybe a lot. The thing is, I'm afraid I'm gonna mess up.-said Timmy still nervous.

-I'm nervous too. I haven't really been on a date before.-said Tecna.

Timmy seemed to come down.-Don't worry, we're just eating pizza, and you're doing fine for a first date.-he said, and Tecna smiled.

-Aw man! No fair!-said Timmy.-You beat me at the science contest, at school-in every subject, and now you beat me in the game. They were at an arcade after the pizzeria.

-What can I say I'm a pro at this game!-said Tecna.

-Well I think we should be going now.-said Timmy as they both started leaving.

-I had a great time Timmy.-said Tecna.-How about we go out again?

-Yeah. What do you say we go out this Saturday? We can go at the park.-suggested Timmy.

-Ok. Bye. -said Tecna.

-Bye. I hope you like me too.-Timmy whispered the last part, but Tecna heard him.

-I _do_ like you.-she said and left.

Timmy just stood there with a smile on his face.

-Alright girls let's hear it from the top!-said Musa as they were rehearsing, they already finished the last song, now they're just rehearsing.

-Which one?-asked Layla.

-The second one.-answered Musa.

"You're the one"- Winx Club.

Musa: Woke up this morning

I am so lazy! I'm late again

Put on my makeup

Bloom: The sun is shining, i feel great

I rush down the street, my friends are waiting

There for me

Stella: One more adventure

It's gonna be a tough day at school

There's so much to learn

Flora: And we are giving all our best

No time for foolin'

It may seem hard but it's my life

Tecna: The teacher caught me daydreaming

Again

All i can think is you

Layla: Will i make it to the end?

My friends keep telling me

Musa and Stella: You're the one who can do the incredible things you do

You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have

Bloom and Flora: Can't you see? You are strong

You fight against demons everyday

Tecna and Layla: You're a star remember where you come from who you are

Come join us!

Bloom: We have a day out

I wonder what we're going to do

I'm so excited!

Stella: Shall we go shopping all day long?

Flora: I'll see my parents

It's hard to be away from home

Musa: But it's all worth it, i love to share it with my friends

Now look at yourself, you know I'm talking to you

Bloom and Stella: You're the one who can do the incredible things you do

You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have

Musa and Layla: Can't you see? You are strong

You fight against the demons everyday

Tecna and Flora: You're a star remember where you come from and who you are

Come join us!

Stella: Why be extraordinary

When you can always be yourself?

Tecna: You are a Fairy, believe it

Why can't you see that?

Stella and Musa: You're the one who can do incredible things you do

You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have

Bloom and Flora: Can't you see? You are strong

You fight against the demons everyday

Tecna and Layla: You're a star remember where you come from who you are

Come join us!

Musa: Come Join Us!

Bloom: Come Join Us!

Stella: Come Join Us!

Tecna: You are A Fairy Believe It

Flora: You Gonna Believe It

Layla: Cause You Are The One!

Flora: Fairy. (whispering)

*Guitar solo finishing the song*

-There's no doubt we're gonna lose!-said Stella.

-Yeah.-(others accept for Layla)

-What is it Layla, did Nabu do something to hurt you?-asked Stella-Cuz if he did…

-No it's not that, it's my dad. Ever since I told him about the date, he wouldn't let me perform!-Layla was at the verge of tears.

-Oh you poor thing!-said Flora.

-That's it! I'm going to your house to convince your dad to let you perform!-said Stella.

-That's not gonna work.-said Layla.

-Honey, believe me I always get what I want.-said Stella as she went to pick up her things.-Aren't you coming Layla? I can't show up there alone, it would be stupid.

-Are you serious?-asked Layla.

-I'm as serious as buying tons of dresses…-Stella started daydreaming.

-Earth to Stella!-said Bloom waving her hand in front of her face.

-What? Oh, all you need to know is that I am serious!-said Stella.

-Ok, then let's go.-said Layla.


	15. Disaster date

Chapter 15

Ding-dong.

-Hello Layla, and, um, Stella is it?-asked Layla's mom as she opened the door.

-Hi mom.-said Layla.

-Yes, I'm Stella, hello.-said Stella.-I was wondering is Layla's father here? I have something important to talk to him about.

-Stella!-said Layla.

-Hey, do you want to perform or not?-asked Stella. Layla just sat down on the couch beside Stella.

-What do you need to talk about?-asked Layla's mom.

-I need to talk to him about the detention he gave Layla.-said Stella.

-I don't think you can talk him out of that, i want her to perform too, but no one can talk her dad out of anything, are you sure?-said Layla's mom.

-Trust me.-said Stella.

-Teredor!-yelled her mom.

-What is it Niobe?-he said.

-Come here.-she said.

-What?-he asked as he came.

-Have a seat Sir. I'm here to speak to you about your daughter's detention.-said Stella seriously.

-Listen young lady, no one can change my mind!-he said.

-OK, I want to make a bet. We'll play a basketball game, if I win, Layla's no longer got detention, and if you win, she won't lose her detention.-said Stella.

-Alright. I'll wait for you in the back yard.-said Teredor.

-Stella, are you out of your mind?! You don't know how to play basketball!-said Layla.

-Relax!-said Stella- I wish to beat Layla's dad in basketball.

-Stella that's cheating!-said Layla.

-Look, I'm doing this for your own good.-said Stella as she went to the basketball court in their backyard.

She beat Teredor, and Layla's detention was off.

-Hey Stella, I got a text from the girls, they want to meet us at the park.-said Layla.

-OK-said Stella.

-Hey what's up!-said Layla as she and Stella were walking up to the others that were already in the park.

-Well, we all have 12 wishes left.-said Tecna.

-How?-asked Layla.

-Well, I used mine to get a new computer, Flora used it to get a new plant, Musa used it to write her homework, I know you (Layla) used yours to get a new basketball, and I'm pretty sure Stella used her, to convince your dad, am I wright?-said Tecna.

-Yeah.-said Stella.

-Look girls we should only use our wishes if necessary.-said Tecna.

-I might have another problem-said Bloom-ever since I wished people would stop comparing me to my sister, she is worse at school, her temper and attitude are a mess, she's completely changed!

-Well, as much as I hate to admit it, my parents are fighting all along, and at this moment, I just want them to divorce again.-said Stella.

-No one remembers the flour incident, but wherever I go there's flour! And, does that woman have flour in her bag?-said Flora.

-As for me, the good thing is that Shannon doesn't borrow my clothes anymore, but the bad thing is that now she _gives_ me _her_ clothes! My room is full with clothes!-said Musa.

-I really love my sister when she's nice, but she's starting to act like my personal servant. Which is really annoying, she runs after me so she can brush my hair!-said Tecna.

-Well, my leg started to hurt again when I was on my date. Argh! Speaking of which… -said Layla as her leg started hurting again.

-Maybe we should stop with this whole wish thing.-said Bloom.

-I'm with Bloom.-said Stella.

-Alright then. Let's take them off-said Tecna-but we should take them to school, in case someone from home takes them.

-Good news!-said Stella as she was carrying her tray on the table where the girls were in the cafeteria-Riven likes you!

-Who?-asked Musa.

-You silly!-said Stella-and I already set you up on a date.

-Stella!-said Musa.

-I told him that you want to go out with him and, you'll be waiting for him at the café.-said Stella-Your welcome.

-Stella I'm not ready for a date, besides I want _him_ to ask _me_! Not _you_ to ask him _for_ me!-said Musa.

-Hey I did you a favor.-said Stella.

-You know girls, ever since we took off the wish granting charm bracelets, I feel a lot better.-said Flora.

-You know, maybe one of us should keep all of the bracelets, because in my house, I would surely lose it!-said Layla.

-Ok, I'll take them.-said Tecna. They gave the bracelets to her.

What they didn't know is that Destiny heard everything.

Tecna went to the bathroom for one of the breaks, she was in front of the mirror, and her bag was open standing on the raft next to the sink.

Destiny came inside the bathroom, she "accidently" pushed Tecna's bag on the ground. And when she went down to pick it up, she took the bracelets.

-What was that for.-asked Tecna, who didn't notice that the bracelets weren't there.

-No need to get angry! Just an accident sheesh!-said Destiny as she rushed out of the bathroom.

Tecna was confused, why is Destiny acting like that, usually she wouldn't bother to even talk to her.

Musa and Riven.

It was Saturday, the day when Musa was going on a date. Shannon was so happy, that she did Musa's make-up, and borrowed her a dress. Musa refused the dress and instead put on a red T-shirt with white diamonds drew on it, white short jeans and red trainers, and she wiped off her make-up.

It was 6:00 o'clock and she was waiting for Riven at the café.

-Hi Musa.-he came.

Riven was wearing his season 4 outfit.

-Hey.-she said.

-So, what's up?-(Riven)

-Nothing much.-(Musa)

There was silence.

-I heard you're going to the talent show. - 'She told you that idiot' he taught.

-Uh-huh.-she mumbled.

They finished their coffee and there was still silence.

-What did you do to that song we sang.-asked Riven.

-Just forget about it ok?-she said.

-Why, I mean it's just a song.-(Riven)

-It's not _just_ a song.-she said offended.

-Why not?-he asked.

-Just stop asking questions about the sоng, ok?-she started yelling.

-It's just a song, why can't you sing it?!-Riven was yelling too.

-Cuz I don't want to, and stop saying it's just a song!-said Musa angrily.

-Well you know what, it's just a stupid song!-he yelled angrily.

-That song was from my mother, I just changed it a bit!-she yelled.

There was silence.

-I'm sorry.-(Riven)

-No you're not. You're just saying this because you pity me, for my mom's death.-Musa was furious.

-I really am sorry. I didn't know.-(Riven)

-And if you did you would have lied that you like the song, but actually you won't! Well, thank you for this horrible date I didn't even want to go to.-(Musa)

-You're the one who called me, Stella told me.-(Riven).

-Well, for your information, Stella isn't the most trustworthy person!-said Musa.-She set us up on this date, and I regret for coming, so I'll just save you your time. Bye!-said Musa as she stood up from the table, paid and left.


	16. I quit!

Chapter 16

Musa was in her room. She was there for one hour, after her date finished. At first, she cried, cuz she was offended by the things Riven said about her mom's song, but after a while she started finishing "Breaking Free".

She took her phone, and dialed a number.

-Hello?-said Tecna.

-Hey Tech, can we meet up, I need my bracelet, I have a wish. Don't worry it's important.-said Musa. She wanted to wish for her and Riven to forget they ever had that date.

-Ok, I'll be there in about 10 minutes?-said Tecna.

-Ok, see ya.-said Musa as she hung up the phone.

-Hey….everyone?-said Musa as she was confused to see, not just Tecna, but the rest of the Winx.-What are you all doing here?

-Well, I have something to tell you guys.-said Tecna as she stood up from her seat on the bench, and Musa sat down.-I lost the bracelets.-said Tecna quickly hoping they won't hear her clearly.

-YOU WHAT!-yelled Stella.-How could you do this you're the responsible one!

-I don't know!-said Tecna, confused as well.

-Alright, let's all take a deep breath.-said Bloom.-Tecna, when is the last time you had the bracelets?

-Let me see, um…in school! I know had them.-said Tecna.

-Did you have then when you left the school?-asked Flora.

-I think not.-said Tecna unsurely.

-What happened before you left the school?-asked Layla.

-Well, I was in the bathroom, and…and…yup, that's pretty much all I got.-said Tecna.

-Sorry to disappoint you, but it's really late, we have rehearsal tomorrow before and after class, because the talent show is tomorrow night!-said Musa.

-Oh my god! I totally forgot about that, well see ya tomorrow.-said Stella as they all went home.

The girls were at the cafeteria for lunch.

-Girls! I have something mayor!-said Flora as she rushed to the table the girls were at.

-Slow down Flo! Where's the fire?-said Musa.

-Musa, this is no time for jokes. Destiny and the wanna-bees have our bracelets!-said Flora almost breathless from all the running.

-WHAT?!-yelled the other five in union.

-Exactly my reaction.-said Flora.

-H..h..h.h.h..how!-said Layla shocked.

-Well, they probably took them somehow, if they fell…Tecna, did the bracelets fall yesterday when you took them?-asked Flora.

-Hmmm. Yes! When I was in the bathroom, Destiny accidently knocked over my backpack, and she must have took them when she was picking up my backpack!-said Tecna.

-But, she probably heard us before, when we were talking about the bracelets, otherwise, how could she know they are magical?-said Bloom.

-Bloom's got a point.-said Musa.

-Well, be careful when you're around her, ok? Who know what's she gonna do with it.-said Tecna as they all went to class.

-Hey, Winx!-Destiny called the girls, as they were about to get to class.

-Hey!-said Stella as she turned around and they continued walking.

-Come here!-said Destiny. They came.-I would like to introduce you to our new _boyfriends_. Meet Sky (her boyfriend), Brandon, Helia, Timmy, Nabu and Riven. (They were the wanna-bees' boyfriends).

-You used the wishes, didn't you?-hissed Layla.

-Why wouldn't we? Oh and by the way, I wouldn't go to the talent show if I were you.-she said as she left with the wanna-bees behind her.

-This is hopeless. We're never gonna win this thing!-said Musa as she was sitting in the bench in the gym.

-And they have my snoockums!-cried Stella.

-Stell, chill! It's all a part of their plan, can't you see? They want to make us sad and angry so we won't perform!-yelled Layla.

-Hello girls what seems to be the problem?-asked the coach as he walked up to them.

-Hey dad, I mean coach. I know this is a little weird to hear it from me, but…can we go out of class early, cuz the talent show's in 3 hours and we have to get ready.-said Layla.

-Well, as a coach I would say no, I mean you have 3 hours! And as a dad, I can see something's bothering you, and I would say yes. But I'm gonna let it slide this time, but this once only, ok?-said her dad/the coach.

-Ok, thanks dad!-said Layla as she hugged him. He cleared his throat-I mean, coach!-said Layla as she stepped back and headed to the changing room with the girls.

-Alright, we need to put on our uniforms. And where are our uniforms?-said Bloom.

-Oh my god! Look!-Flora yelled.

-They didn't!-said Stella.

-They did.-said Tecna.

Their uniforms were on the floor all ripped up and scattered everywhere.

-Ok, don't panic, if the principal doesn't see us we're good.-said Tecna.

-Yeah, and we still have our performing outfits, I mean what's the worst that could happen?-said Stella.

-Ok, I take it back, we don't have our performing outfits.-said Stella as she saw their performing outfits all ripped up and, well, destroyed, in their lockers.

-Great! Just great!-said Musa as she bumped against the locker.

-You know if you continue like that, you're gonna break something. And it's gonna be a pity being without a locker, Musa.-said Layla.

-Oh shut it!-said Musa angrily as she bumped against the locker again.

-Come on! We can do this! I mean what's the worst…..-said Stella, but was stopped by Bloom's hand being put on her mouth.

-Don't even say it! The last time you said that, this happened.-said Bloom.

-Hey losers I would say that I wish you good luck, but that would be a horrible waste of a wish!-said Destiny as she walked by.

-She's right, we're never gonna win the talent show. And she already took the guys away from us.-Musa said the last part quietly.

-That reminds me, how was your date with Riven?-asked Stella.

-Oh, don't get me started! Well In one word, it was horrible.-said Musa.

-That's not important now Stella. We can't do this, I give up!-said Layla.

-Whoah, whoah, whoah! Did I just hear the toughest girl in school, the big fighter, saying: "I give up"?-said Stella shocked.-I'd say not! Layla, when the going gets rough, the rough gets going. I don't really know what that means, but what I'm saying is that losers quit! And winners never quit! So come on are you with me?

-Well, than I guess we're losers.-said Bloom as everyone accept Stella started leaving.

-I guess I'll see you guys 'round.-said Musa sadly.

-See ya.-said the others, also sadly.

-What just happened?!-Stella was really confused. Why would her best friends give up?


	17. Talent show

Chapter 17

The phone started ringing.

-I'LL GET IT MOM!-yelled Layla.

-Hello, Layla speaking.

-Layla, meet me at my house ASAP!-Layla heard Stella on the other side of the phone.

-Stella are you ok? What's going on?-Layla asked worriedly, but Stella already hung up the phone.-Mom, I'm going at Stella's!-yelled Layla as she grabbed her coat and started running towards Stella's place.

-Stella I came as soon as I could, what's the…problem?-asked Layla, who rushed inside Stella's room, to see Stella, _and_ the others around her.

-Problem? Oh, there's no problem, I just said that so you can all come here as soon as possible.-said Stella while lying on her bed.

-What? Explain!-yelled Layla.

-Jeez! Come down, you're beginning to sound like my mother!-said Stella.

-Stella…-growled Layla.

-Ok, Ok! I invited you all here…so…you can…try out my new outfits!-said Stella.

-You want someone _other_ than you to try out _your_ new clothes?-said Musa in disbelief.

-Yes. Please?-said Stella.

-Ok.-said Tecna.

-Great! Here, put them on, quickly, and wait for me to dress up, so I can make your hair and make-up, okay?-said Stella quickly.

-Ok?-said Musa confused.

-Why the hurry Stella?-asked Bloom.

-Yeah, and why hair and make-up?-asked Flora.

-Well, you know me, I always rush things! And as for the hair and make-up, I just want to see the complete look. Now start dressing up!-said Stella.

-Done!-said the girls in union.

-Alright, let me see. Oh, you look gorgeous!-said Stella.

-Can we see ourselves in the mirror?-asked Tecna.

-No, not yet. Hair and make-up, remember?-said Stella, the girls just growled-Jamie, you can come in now!

-Hi!-said Jamie as he walked inside the room.

-Well hi there, I suppose you're Jamie, Stella's brother?-said Flora in a sweet voice.

-Yes. And I suppose you're the Winx, right?-said Jamie.

-Yes.-said the girls in union.

-Girls, Jamie's gonna pass me the make-up and hair tools while I do your hairs and make-up.-said Stella-In one word, he's gonna be my assistant.

Stella did the girls' hair and make-up.

-Well, what do you think?-asked Stella happily.

-I think that none of this was necessary, but I like it!-said Bloom as she looked in the mirror. The others liked it too, you could tell by the way they were smiling.

They all wore the school's uniforms, but with some modifications and color.

Bloom was wearing a white shirt, with a blue-black square design jacket. She had a blue mini skirt, black trainers and above the knee white socks. Her hair was styled with high tween braids, with blue ribbons.

Stella was wearing a light-orange shirt, with a short orange jacket. She had a white, little above the knees skirt, and whitetrainers, with orange, under the knee socks. Her hair was styled in a side pony-tail.

Flora was wearing a strapless pink tank top, with a short white jacket. She had a sparkly pink knee length skirt, with white flat shoes. Her hair was curly and loose.

Musa was wearing a black T-shirt, with a red jacket. She had above the knees red skirt and knee-length black boots. Her hair was in a side braid.

Tecna was wearing a purple T-shirt and a knee-length purple skirt. She had a black jazz hat, a black little above the ankle boots and a black belt on her waist. Her hair was loose.

Layla was wearing a sparkly green strap-less tank top, with a light green jacket. She had agreen, little above the knees skirt, and green flat shoes. Her hair was straightened and styled as a high pony-tail.

-Alright, now follow me to the cars.-said Stella.

-Stella, you can't drive!-said Tecna.

-I can't, but my parents can.-said Stella as she got out of the house with the girls to see her parents waiting with theirs cars (two cars, one was her mom's and the other her dad's.).

-Stella, where are we going?-asked Layla.

-You'll see.-said Stella.-Girls, before we go, I would like to say one thing, my brother knew about the wishes all along.

-WHAT?!-said the girls in union.

-I'm sorry I had to tell him!-said Stella.-And he didn't tell anyone! Right?-asked Stella.

-You can trust me! Cross my heart!-said Jamie.

-Well, what's done is done.-said Tecna smiling.

-Alright, now Tecna, what would you do, if we would take Destiny and the wanna-bees' bracelets?-asked Stella.

-Why?-asked Tecna.

-Well, you know, the fact that it's a full moon tonight!-said Stella.

-WHAT?!-said the girls in union.

-You gotta stop doing that, it's become a habit!-said Stella.

-Well, I would just snatch the bracelets from her and run.-said Tecna ignoring her.

-That simple? Ok.-said Stella.

-Stella, you're taking us to the talent show, aren't you?-asked Flora.

-Yes.-said Stella sheepishly-But, it's for your own good!

-Stella we told you that we're not going to the talent show!-said Layla.

-But, but, PLEASE!-said Stella.

-No.-said Tecna.

-Listen girls, think about it this way, tonight's a full moon. Do you really want to spend the rest of your lives regretting that Destiny took the Speciallists?-said Stella.

-Fine.-said Bloom.

-Well' I'm not going!-said Musa.

-Musa listen to me. I know Riven can be a jerk, and I know your date really wasn't the best. Probably cuz _I_ set you up. Anyways, do you really want to see him being under control of some idiots for the rest of his life? And besides, I know you still like him.-said Stella.

-Well, you may have a point there. Alright, I'll do it, but just because I don't wanna have him on my conscience.-said Musa.

-Aha, I believe you.-said Stella sarcastically.

-Come on, we're the Winx Club, and we can handle anything!-yelled Stella, as they all joined hands in the middle, and yelled "Winx Club" in union.

-Alright, we're here, now all we have to do is take the bracelets from Destiny, and perform!-said Stella.

-Easier said, than done.-said Tecna.

-There they are!-yelled Musa.

-Come on, I know we can take em!-said Layla.

-Ok, on the count of three, remember, you shouldn't be seen. 1, 2, 3!-said Tecna.

The girls attacked from behind, they were running from behind Destiny, and snatched a few bracelets.

-Give that back!-yelled on of the wanna-bees. The girls took 4 bracelets.

-Come on girls, we have to do this fast!-said Bloom.

-I wish to undo all the wishes from this bracelet!-yelled Flora, as the last wish was made.-I did it!-said Flora happily, as the bracelet disappeared.

-Come on girls, we have one wish left!-said Tecna.

-I wish to undo all the wishes from this bracelet!-yelled Tecna, Stella and Bloom, as the bracelets disappeared.

-Oh, no! The other two still have the bracelets, Musa and Layla, you'll have to…Where's Musa and Layla?-asked Tecna.

Musa and Layla were charging towards the wanna-bees. As they pinned them down, they snatched the bracelets.

-I wish to undo all the wishes from this bracelet!-they yelled in union. Musa's bracelet disappeared, but Layla's bracelet got one more wish left.

The wanna-bees sacredly ran away from the Winx, as Destiny was still standing in front of the girls.

-You think that you beat us? Well you're wrong! I have this whole thing recorded, and now everyone will know what you've done!-said Destiny as she waved with her phone, and started running towards the school.


	18. All's well that ends well

Chapter 18

-Come on, after her!-yelled Layla.

-Stop, we're on in 20 minutes!-said Stella.

-Alright, we'll handle this after the show.-said Bloom.

-Can't we just wish for the recording to be erased?-asked Musa.

-No, cuz if it causes consequences, how are we gonna undo them?-asked Tecna. Everyone went silent.

-Alright everyone, next up, the Winx Club!-said the principal.

The girls went on the stage.

"A Magical World Of Wonder"-Winx Club

Bloom: We're back so listen up,

Because we've got something to say,

Stella: Fasten your seat belts now,

We're gonna take you to a place,

Musa: It won't take too long,

We're already there,

Bloom, Stella and Musa: Tell me what do you see?

Are you awake?

This stuff is real!

I know you can't wait no more,

I see it in your eyes,

Flora and Tecna: You are one of us,

It's written in the stars,

Open up your heart,

Feel that energy,

Shining from within,(Shining from within)

It's magic!

Bloom and Musa: Are you ready for the mission?

Experience a new dimension,

It's not a dream,

It's a magical adventure!

Stella and Bloom: You can be a superhero,

So get up from the seat you're on now,

It's all for you,

Jump into this world of wonder!

Layla: We're back, so spread the word,

Remember we are here to stay!

Tecna: Watch out, be strong and proud,

They'll try to steal your power away!

Flora: Travels can be fun,

If you change your point of view,

If you don't give up,

Stella and Bloom: You'll find the strength in you

Shining from you heart,

It's magic!

Tecna, Bloom and Musa: Now you're ready for this mission,

Experience a new dimension,

And live your life like a magical adventure,

Stella: Baby you can be a hero,

So get up from the seat you're on now,

It's all for you,

It's a real world of wonder!

Bloom: It's a real world of wonder,

Flora: It's a real world of wonder,

Musa: It's a magical adventure,

Tecna: It's a real world of wonder,

Layla: Baby you can be a hero,

Baby you can be a hero.

The crowd went wild.

-Thank you girls. That's it for now, we'll be announcing our winner in 20 minutes.-said the principal.

After 20 minutes the principal stepped on the stage.

-And the winners are…The Winx club!-the principal announced, as the girls stepped on the stage.

Suddenly Destiny stepped in front of them, she plugged her phone to a camera, so everyone can see the video she was playing.

-Look at this everyone!-said Destiny from the stage as she played the video, for everyone to see.-Behold, the goodie-tissues, the Winx! Let me clear this up for you, you see, these are magical bracelets they used to make their wishes come true! Yes, they used them to buy something, but they also used them on other things, like getting good grades and stuff…and winning the talent show!-the crowd believed her and they were shocked.

-That is not true!-said Bloom.

-Oh, really, then how can the most famous guys in school, the Speciallists fall in love with you. Coincidence? I think not!-said Destiny.

-Girls, is this true?-asked the Speciallists from the crowd.

-Yes, and no, I mean a part of it.-said Flora confused.

-Look, it's true that we had magic wish granting bracelets, but as you saw we undid all of our wishes, and besides, our wishes were, getting a new lipstick, skateboard, our parents letting us date, or some family stuff, that we regret for doing, but now we undid it all, and no, we didn't use the wishes on you guys.-said Bloom.

-How can we believe you?-asked the Speciallists.

-Well, I have one wish left, maybe I can prove it somehow?-said Layla as she stepped forward.

-Do it!-said the crowd.

-Ok, um…I wish, for these people to know the truth about the wishes!-said Layla, as the bracelet disappeared.

-I believe you!

-Me too!-the crowd believed them.

Layla covered the microphone-I guess we actually did win.-she said to Destiny, as Destiny angrily walked off the stage.

-Alright, now our winners of the talent show will have one more performance!-said the principal.

"You're the one"- Winx Club.

Musa: Woke up this morning

I am so lazy! I'm late again

Put on my makeup

Bloom: The sun is shining, i feel great

I rush down the street, my friends are waiting

There for me

Stella: One more adventure

It's gonna be a tough day at school

There's so much to learn

Flora: And we are giving all our best

No time for foolin'

It may seem hard but it's my life

Tecna: The teacher caught me daydreaming

Again

All i can think is you

Layla: Will i make it to the end?

My friends keep telling me

Musa and Stella: You're the one who can do the incredible things you do

You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have

Bloom and Flora: Can't you see? You are strong

You fight against demons everyday

Tecna and Layla: You're a star; remember where you come from who you are

Come join us!

Bloom: We have a day out

I wonder what we're going to do

I'm so excited!

Stella: Shall we go shopping all day long?

Flora: I'll see my parents

It's hard to be away from home

Musa: But it's all worth it, i love to share it with my friends

Now look at yourself, you know I'm talking to you

Bloom and Stella: You're the one who can do incredible things you do

You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have

Musa and Layla: Can't you see? You are strong

You fight against the demons everyday

Tecna and Flora: You're a star, remember where you come from and who you are

Come join us!

Stella: Why be extraordinary

When you can always be yourself?

Tecna: You are a Fairy, believe it

Why can't you see that?

Stella and Musa: You're the one who can do incredible things you do

You're the best and baby you deserve the gifts you have

Bloom and Flora: Can't you see? You are strong

You fight against the demons everyday

Tecna and Layla: You're a star, remember where you come from who you are

Come join us!

Musa: Come Join Us!

Bloom: Come Join Us!

Stella: Come Join Us!

Tecna: You are A Fairy Believe It

Flora: You Gonna Believe It

Layla: Cause You Are The One!

Flora: Fairy.(whispering)

*Guitar solo finishing the song*

The crowd went wild.

-Hey Bloom, sorry for not believing you.-said Sky as he walked up to her on the dance floor.

-Well, you can always make it up to me.-said Bloom.

-How?-asked Sky.

-Like this.-said Bloom, as she kissed him. They smiled, and started dancing.

-Hey Stella. I'm sorry.-said Brandon.

-What for?-asked Stella.

-Not believing you, and for dating one of the wanna-bees.-said Brandon.

-It's ok, you were under a spell, and besides, anyone could be confused in a situation like that.-said Stella.

-Well, i know a way to make it up to you.-said Brandon.

-It's ok, you don't have to.-said Stella, as Brandon kissed her. She blushed.

-You still think that?-asked Brandon as they smiled and started dancing on the dance floor.

-Helia, where are you?-asked Flora who couldn't find Helia.

She went outside to look for him. As she was running she felt someone's hands on her waist. As she turned around she saw Helia.

-Where are you? I've been looking everywhere for you!-said Flora.

-I was looking for _you_!-said Helia. They laughed.

-Can you forgive me?-asked Helia.

-What for?-asked Flora.

-Everything, dating the wanna-bees, and not believing you.-said Helia.

-It's ok.-said Flora as she smiled.

-So does that mean we're back together?-asked Helia.

-Uh-huh.-said Flora.

-Great. That means i can finally do this.-said Helia as he kissed her.

Flora blushed like mad, as they headed inside to dance.

-Musa, I'm sorry!-said Riven for the fifth time, as he was running after her, and was ignored by her.

...

-Oh, come on talk to me!-said Riven.

Musa was still ignoring him.

She suddenly felt a hand on her wrist, and she had to stop. She turned around.

-What do you want?!-yelled Musa.

-I'd like to apologize.-said Riven.

-Apology not accepted. Happy?-said Musa as she managed to escape.

On her way inside, Stella grabbed Musa.

-Hey Stell, what are you doing?-asked Musa as she was dragged by Stella to the changing room.

-Put this on, and don't ask any questions.-said Stella, as she handed her a dress.

-But, why?-asked Musa.

-I said no questions!-said Stella.

-Ok, ok! Sheesh!-said Musa.

Tecna was on the dance floor, as she accidently bumped into Timmy.

-Sorry...Timmy!-said Tecna.

-Oh, hey Tecna!-said Timmy nervously.

-So, um...wanna dance?-asked Tecna.

-Actually Tecna, i want to ask you something.-said Timmy nervously.

-Yes?-asked Tecna.

-How would you like to be my girlfriend?-asked Timmy as he fixed his glasses.

-I thought i already was?-asked Tecna.

-Oh, well ok...-Timmy was interrupted by Tecna kissing him.

They both smiled and started dancing.

-Nabu, do you still want to be with that wanna-be?-asked Layla.

-What? No!-said Nabu.

-Are you sure?-asked Layla.

-Do you want to chase me away?-joked Nabu.

-No, it's just, i want you to be happy.-said Layla.

-How about i prove it to you?-asked Nabu.

Layla didn't have much time to answer, because Nabu kissed her.

She blushed, as they went to the dance floor.

Musa put on the clothes Stella gave her. She wore a 60's style red dress with white spots, and straps tied up on the back of her neck. She wore red high heels, and her hair was loose with a red hair band. She also wore a red lipstick. (She had Lela's outfit, Lela from Disney Channel's movie: Teen Beach Movie. You can search for pictures on Google, to see how it looks like).

Stella came in the changing room.

-Stella what's all this for?-asked Musa.

-You'll see, now come on!-said Stella as she dragged her on the stage, where the lights were off.-Alright, now start singing when it's your turn, ok?

-But how do i…..-(Musa).

-You'll know.-said Stella as she rushed off the stage.

Suddenly there was a light on the stage, it was showing Riven (he was dressed like Troy from High School Musical).

Musa wanted to step off the stage when she saw him, but Stella gave her an 'I will kill you look', so she had to stay.

The music started to play.

"Breaking Free" High School Musical

Riven: We're soarin', flyin'

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

Musa was hesitant, but she started singing.

Musa: If we're trying

So we're breaking free

Riven: You know the world can see us

In a way that's different than who we are

Musa: Creating space between us

Til' we're separate hearts

Both: But your faith it gives me strength

Strength to believe

Riven: We're breakin free

Musa: We're soarin

Riven: Flyin'

Both: There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

Riven: If we're trying

Musa: Yeah, we're breaking free

Riven: Oh, we're breakin' free

Musa: Ohh

Riven: Can you feel it building

Like a wave the ocean just can't control?

Musa: Connected by a feeling

Ohh, in our very souls

Riven:(very souls)

Musa: Ohh

Both: Rising til' it lifts us up

So everyone can see

Riven: We're breaking free

Musa: We're soarin'

Riven: Flyin'

Both: There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

Riven: If we're trying

Both: Yeah we're breaking free

Oh we're breakin' free

Musa: Ohh we're runnin'

Riven: Ohh, Climbin'

To get to that place

Both: To be all that we can be

Riven: Now's the time

Musa: So we're breaking free

Riven: We're breaking free

Both: Ohh, yeah

Riven: More than hope

More than faith

Musa: This is true

This is fate

And together

Both: We see it comin'

Riven: More than you

More than me

Musa: Not a want, but a need

Both: Both of us breakin' free

Musa: Soarin'!

Riven: Flyin'

Both: There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

If we're trying

Riven: Yeah we're breaking free

Musa: Breaking free

Musa: We're runnin'

Riven: Ohh, climbin'

Both: To get to the place

To be all that we can be

Musa: Now's the time

Riven: Now's the time

Musa: So we're breaking free

Riven: Oh, we're breaking free

Musa: Ohh

Both: You know the world can see us

In a way that's different than who we are.

The crowd went wild.

Musa and Riven got off stage.

-See, you did sing it!-said Riven, as they got down on the dance floor.

-Well, I gotta admit, it was really fun.-said Musa with a smile.

-So, uh, Musa, um, do you want to hang out or something?-asked Riven a little nervous.

-No.-said Musa. Riven was crushed, he had a sad look on his face.

-Oh, ok then.-he said, just as he was about to leave, Musa started laughing.

-Sorry, but the look on your face was hilarious!-said Musa still laughing-Hold on, you didn't let me finish.

Riven turned around, so he was facing her.

-I won't go, hang out with you, but I would like to go on a date.-said Musa. Riven's face lightened up.

-Great, that's great!-he said as he picked her up by the waist, and started swirling her around in circles.

-The last date wasn't really the best.-said Musa.

-Yup.-he said.

Suddenly Musa kissed him.

-What was that for?-he asked.

-Oh, sorry, I taught, now since we're dating, I could kiss you.-Musa felt embarrassed, when suddenly, Riven kissed her. She smiled, as they started dancing along with everyone else.

The End

 **Thanks for all the views, reviews, favorites and follows.**


	19. Author's note

**Author's note.**

 **Hi! Thanks for reading my story, and for the follows, favorites and reviews. I just read the two last reviews, and Guest (you can write down how you want me to call you in the reviews), and angelinaruth04, want me to write a sequels. angelinaruth04 also suggested one more chapter, as an epilogue. But, I decided to write a sequel. Thanks for the ideas for a sequel, and I have some ideas of how to make the sequel. I will start with the sequel, but I won't upload it soon (I think). If you have any ideas for the sequel, you can write them in the reviews, or you can PM me. Thanks once again for the reviews, and I hope I'll be writing the sequel very soon.**

 **And I want you to know that I am also in the process of writing another Winx club story called Winx: Just add water. It's similar to H2o: Just add water, but in Winx style, and the girls are mermaids, just like H2o:J.A.W. You can search for the H2o episodes, just so you can understand what I'm writing.**

 **So, I'll be working on both of the story's, and I hope I'll post them soon. Bye!**


End file.
